Under the Skin
by Eobane
Summary: Jess kommt mit der Situation nicht zurecht und beschließt sein Leben zu ändern. Anmerkung: Dies passiert nach der letzten Folge der 3. Staffel. [UPLOAD Chapter V]
1. I stand alone

**Autor: **Lyn

**Categorie: **Literati

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Jess kommt mit der Situation nicht zurecht und beschließt sein Leben zu ändern.

**Anmerkung: **Dies passiert nach der letzten Folge der 3. Staffel.

**Songs/Lyrics:** Godsmack - _I stand alone_

**Betareading:** by Stephi

**Disclaimer: **Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Serie und an den Charakteren und bin nicht gewillt irgendein Copyright zu verletzen. Einzig und allein gehören mir meine Gedanken und Ideen. Ach ja und die Lyrics gehören mir auch net :(

* * *

**Under the Skin**

Chapter One – I stand alone

Der Bus fuhr mit 100 Sachen über die Landstraße, es war mitten in der Nacht und all diejenigen die nicht mit dem Flugzeug fliegen wollten oder sich es nicht leisten konnten, nahmen den weniger komfortablen Weg in kauf.

Ein Teil der Passagiere schlief, ein anderer Teil unterhielt sich leise und wiederum ein anderer las oder starrte aus dem Fenster. Wobei man nur ansatzweise erahnen konnte was sich neben dem Bus befand, viel konnte es zumindest nicht sein, außer Wüste, Bäume oder dergleichen konnte man im Moment nicht ausmachen.

Hin und wieder kam man durch eine Stadt, wo man eine kurze Pause einlegte und sich die Beine vertreten konnte.

Ein Junge saß ganz hinten im Bus und zählte die Laternen die am Straßenrand standen. Aber nur aus einem Grund, um sich abzulenken. Schlafen konnte er nicht, denn sobald er seine Augen schloss, sah er ihr Gesicht und lesen hatte auch kein Zweck, darauf konnte er sich im Moment auch nicht konzentrieren. Selbst wenn es ihm sonst half den Alltag zu vergessen und er sich in seine eigene Welt zurückzog. Das einzige was er wirklich hatte, waren nun mal seine Bücher.

Wie so oft auf dieser Fahrt fragte er sich warum er in diesem Bus saß, eine plausible Erklärung konnte er nicht finden. Er hatte, nicht das erste Mal, seine Sachen gepackt und war zum Busbahnhof gegangen und nun fuhr er schon mehr als 30 Stunden in diesem klimatisierten Ding. Klar, er hätte längst bei Rasten das Weite suchen können. Aber er tat es nicht, denn er hatte im Unterbewusstsein nur ein Ziel – Stars Hollow…

Noch vor einer Woche hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen in dieses Kaff zurückzukehren. Egal was kommen mag, er wollte nie und nimmer dahin zurück. Nicht in 100 Jahren.

Aber nun tat er es schon wieder, nur wegen einem Menschen, wegen ihr!

Sicher, nachdem sein Vater im Diner auftauchte und sich die Probleme häuften, dass er nicht anders konnte als nach Kalifornien abzuhauen, selbst wenn er damit wieder bewies was für ein Idiot er war. Er musste sie anrufen, auch wenn er nie ein Wort zu ihr sprach. Ihm reichte es, wenn er ihre Stimme hören konnte, nur für diesen Augenblick.

Doch dann kam der Tag an dem sich alles änderte, sie machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass es vorbei war. Endgültig, nur weil er kein Rückrad besaß und sich ihr offenbarte. Nein, er war wie sein Vater, rannte vor allem weg, auch wenn sich dieser geändert und sein Leben auf die Reihe bekommen hatte.

Nachdem er das Letzte Mal ihre Stimme gehört hatte, war er zum Strand gegangen. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Da war nur sie.

Er hatte es gründlich vergeigt und umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, hatte er es verdient so abserviert zu werden. Hätte er die Kurhage besessen und ihr von vornherein reinen Wein eingeschenkt, hätte er nicht gehen müssen und alles wär noch beim Alten. Aber so hatte er sich schon immer durchs Leben gemogelt. Freunde hatte er nur in New York, dort wo er aufgewachsen war. In Stars Hollow hielten ihn alle für einen Ganoven oder sonst noch was. Bis auf wenige Menschen hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht hinter die Fassade zu sehen. Es war ein leichtes seinen miesen Ruf aufrecht zu halten, als alles richtig zu stellen. So war er nun mal, man suchte sich immer den leichteren Weg.

Im Augenblick verfluchte er jeden und alles. Besonders seine Mum, wegen ihr hatte alles angefangen. Sie musste ihn zu seinem Onkel schicken, sie kam auf die dämliche Idee, dass er ihn besser im Griff haben könnte, als sie. Doch umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, hatte sie ihn doch nur wegen ihrem neuen Freund loswerden wollen. Sie hätte doch nur ein Ton sagen brauchen und er wär weg gewesen, aber nein, sie musste so ein Blödsinn einrühren.

Mit diesem Schwachsinn fing alles an, er musste sie kennen lernen und er konnte sie nicht mehr vergessen. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, ihn hatte es mit Haut und Haaren erwischt. Da brachte die ganze Wegrennerei nichts, sie war wie in sein Hirn gebrannt, wie ein bleibendes Tattoo was man sich in die Haut stechen ließ.

Die Entscheidung sich dem zu stellen, was er verbockt hatte, kam nicht gleich. Er hatte die ganze Nacht am Strand verbracht und in den sternklaren Himmel gestarrt. Ihm war alles egal, er wollte nicht in das Haus seines Vaters zurück, eigentlich wollte er nirgendwo mehr hin. Nur am Strand liegen und alles an sich vorbeirauschen lassen. Ihm gingen tausend Sachen durch den Kopf, was er ihr alles hätte sagen können, was er hätte vermeiden können, was er von vornherein hätte anders machen können. Doch es war nun mal alles geschehen und man konnte nichts mehr daran ändern. Es war vorbei!

Nachdem sein Vater am nächsten Tag das Fass zum überlaufen brachte, war er zum Busbahnhof gegangen. Dort schmiss er seine Sachen auf eine Bank und setze sich daneben, dabei fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Er musste weg von hier, er war viel zu lange an diesem Ort. Doch wohin? Nach einem Check was die Finanzen sagten, kaufte er sich ein Ticket Richtung New York. Weiteres konnte er sich ja auch unterwegs überlegen.

Und nun saß er im Bus und seine Gedanken drehten immerzu um Rory. Selbst wenn es keine Chance gab, die Zeit zurückzudrehen und er auch eigentlich nicht vorhatte nach Stars Hollow zu gehen, er konnte und wollte sie nicht vergessen. Vielleicht sollte er nur einen kurzen Abstecher bei Luke machen und dann so schnell wie möglich in New York untertauchen. Das war eine gute Idee, wenn er sein Leben schon ändern sollte, dann mit dem Anfang die Geschichte in Stars Hollow zu beenden. Das hieß eine kurze Aussprache mit Luke und gut war's. An diesen Gedanken hielt er sich den Rest der Fahrt fest und nahm nun doch sein Buch zur Hand, jetzt konnte er sich auch darauf konzentrieren.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als er in dem verschlafenen Städtchen ankam. Die Bürgersteige waren wie eh und je hochgeklappt und kein Mensch war zu sehen. In einigen Fenstern brannte noch Licht und man konnte schwer erahnen, was dahinter ablief.

Jess atmete tief durch und ging mit sicherem Schritt Richtung Luke´s Diner. Doch davor wurde es ihm doch mulmig, das Diner war schon längst geschlossen und er bekam langsam Zweifel, ob es eine gute Idee war hierher gekommen zu sein. Er stellte sich vor das Haus und sah die Fassade nach oben. In Luke´s Wohnung brannte kein Licht, also war er entweder schon im Bett oder nicht zu Hause. In seinem Kopf focht er einen Kampf aus, ob er wieder kehrt machen und auf den nächsten Bus warten sollte, der nach New York fuhr, selbst wenn er die ganze Nacht am Busbahnhof verbringen musste. Oder er setzte sich die ganze Nacht auf die Treppe und wartete darauf bis Luke das Diner öffnete, wobei diese Variante weniger in Frage kam, er wollte von niemanden gesehen werden und die Nächte zur Zeit auch nicht die Wärmsten waren, da man es nicht mit Kalifornien vergleichen konnte. Also beschloss er doch zur Busstation zu gehen. Er schulterte seine Reisetasche zurecht und wollte eben einen Schritt nach vorn gehen, als er eine Vertraute Stimme hörte.

„Jess?"

Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und zögerte einen Moment bis er sich langsam umdrehte. „Luke…"

Dieser stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und seinen Blick konnte man nicht deuten. „Was suchst du hier?"

„Ich bin nur zufällig vorbei gekommen und als ich gesehen hatte, dass bei dir alles dunkel war, wollte ich gehen. Na ja, bin halt nur auf Durchreise…", versuchte Jess sein Dasein zu erklären.

„Ah ja, zufällig…", war das einzige was Luke noch dazu zu sagen hatte. Er schloss das Diner auf und ging in das Innere des Cafe´s.

Jess folgte ihm und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Nun standen beide da und schwiegen sich an. Man konnte Luke ansehen, dass er auf eine Erklärung wartete, vielmehr auch an seiner Geste, da er mit den Fingern auf die Theke trommelte. Das machte Jess noch nervöser, als er ohnehin schon war, aber er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dies nicht zu zeigen. Langsam machte ihn das Getrommel auch wahnsinnig. „Kannst du damit aufhören?", riss ihm der Geduldsfaden.

„Mit was?"

„Mit dem Getrommel, das hält doch kein Mensch aus!"

„Du musst es dir doch nicht anhören und du musst nicht hier sein, also, ich warte auf eine Antwort, warum bist du wirklich hier? Wenn es um Rory geht, sie ist nicht in der Stadt und sie wird aufs College gehen. Lass sie in Ruhe, ich glaub du hast genug angerichtet."

„Woher willst du wissen, das ich wegen ihr hier bin und nicht wegen dir, hu? Ich bin vor einer Stunde, nach einer mehr als unbequemen Fahrt von L.A. hierher angekommen, mir ist nicht nach Konversationen…" Er konnte es einfach nicht, es kam ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen. Die kleine Tür die sich während der Fahrt hierher geöffnet hatte, schloss sich binnen von Sekunden.

Luke hatte ihn erwischt, seinen Wunden Punkt erwischt. Er würde es nie zugeben was sein wahrer Grund war, auch wenn sein Onkel die Wahrheit sprach.

„Und nach was ist dir dann? Zu gehen? Gut, die Tür steht offen oder zu bleiben? Dann musst du aber einige Regeln beachten, in Zukunft kannst du nicht treiben was du willst, dass ist vorbei! Entweder du bekommst dein Leben auf die Reihe oder du lässt es bleiben!" Luke hatte sich vor Jess aufgebaut und seine Arme verschränkt um dem Gesagten den nötigen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Okay!"

„Wie okay? Du kannst doch nicht hier her kommen und sagen es ist okay!" Jetzt war er vollends verwirrt.

„Ich sagte, es ist okay…" Jess ging mit seinen Sachen zur Treppe und ließ Luke stehen. Er wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen, die Fahrt hatte ihn geschlaucht. Im Bus konnte er nicht schlafen, unbequem war kein Ausdruck für dieses Gefährt, also wollte er nur noch ein Bett oder auf etwas schlafen, was kein Bussitz war.

„Hey, du kannst mich nicht so hier stehen lassen, Jess…JESS!", doch der war schon dabei die Treppe hochzugehen.

Luke ging ihm hinterher, er wollte eine Antwort, mit einem okay, wollte er sich nicht abspeisen lassen.

Als er vor der Tür des umfunktionierten Büros seines Vaters und was er jetzt seine Wohnung nannte ankam, schoss ihm Nicole in den Sinn. Wie konnte er sie nur vergessen, er hatte doch vorgehabt mit ihr in den Urlaub zu fahren. Okay…mehr oder weniger…aber Lorelai hatte ihn dazu getrieben…mehr oder weniger…wobei ihm sein Traum Sorgen bereitete. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Gut darüber konnte er sich später Gedanken machen, jetzt hatte er wichtigeres zu tun. Jess war in seiner Wohnung und er hatte ihn in seiner Verwirrtheit dazu eingeladen hier zu bleiben, was aber unmöglich war. Er konnte ihm doch nicht erlauben ALLEIN, ohne SEINE Kontrolle in Stars Hollow zu bleiben. Zumal nach allem was passiert war. Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür.

Jess stand mitten im Apartment und sah sich um, langsam rutschte seine Tasche gen Boden und landete mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Dielen. „Wie ich sehe hat sich nichts verändert, wie kommt's?"

Statt auf die Frage zu antworten platze Luke mit seiner Entscheidung raus. „Du kannst nicht bleiben!"

Sein Neffe drehte sich abrupt um und sah ihn entsetzt an. Was war denn nun kaputt? Schoss es Jess durch den Kopf. „Warum das auf einmal?"

„Nicole!", kam die Antwort prompt.

„Nicole?"

„Nicole und deswegen kannst du nicht hier bleiben!"

„Was hat die damit zu tun, will sie hier einziehen?"

„Nein, wir fahren weg!", nun stand seine Entscheidung fest, wobei er dem Ganzen noch recht skeptisch gegenüber stand.

„Ah, ich verstehe und weil du mich somit nicht unter Kontrolle hast, willst du das ich gehe, alles klar!" In Jess koch eine unbändige Wut nach oben, er fackelte auch nicht lang und rauschte an seinem Onkel vorbei und rannte die Treppen wieder nach unten, nur seine Tasche stand noch am selben Platz wo sie gefallen war.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Luke vor sich hin und wartete einen Augenblick. „Jess warte…" und rannte ihm nochmals hinter her. Wobei er auch nicht weit gehen musste.

Jess stand vor dem Diner und paffte eine Zigarette, wütend stieß er den Rauch in die kühle Abendluft. Er war wütend, wütend auf Luke, das er ihn wieder fort schicken wollte und wütend auf sich, das er der Annahme war, hier endlich einen Neuanfang starten zu können. Aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne seinen Onkel gemacht. Gut, er konnte ruhigen Gewissens nach New York gehen und musste sich nicht diesem Kleinstadtgehabe hingeben. Plötzlich viel ihm ein das seine Tasche noch oben war und auch all die Dinge die er das letzte Mal da gelassen hatte, weil er nicht alles mit nach Kalifornien nehmen konnte. „Mist!" Er schnippte die Kippe in die Luft, die in einem hohen Bogen auf der Straße landete. In dem Moment, als er sich umdrehte, stand Luke schon hinter ihm.

„Ich dachte du wärst schon weg!", stellte dieser fest.

„Wollt ich auch, aber leider hab ich doch noch was vergessen!", entgegnete Jess ihm sarkastisch.

„Komm rein!", bat ihn nun Luke ins Diner.

„Muss ich ja wohl, wenn ich meine Klamotten holen will!"

„Verdammt Jess, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich dich nicht hier lassen kann!"

„Ach das weiß ich?"

„Mach es doch nicht so kompliziert!"

„Mach ich das? Ich weiß nur eins, es war ne verdammt blöde Idee hier her zu kommen! Das hät mir schon von Anfang an klar sein müssen, das ich dir sowieso egal bin. Wobei, es war mir schon von Anfang an klar gewesen. Hätte meine Mutter damals nicht den ganzen Blödsinn eingefädelt, dann wär alles noch in Butter!"

Jess und Lukes Stimmen hallten in der Nacht wieder und wenn man es nicht besser wusste, hätte man meinen können, die Wände hätten Ohren. Denn im Nachbarhaus ging bei den oberen Fenstern Licht an und eine alte Frau steckte ihren Kopf durch eines der offenen Fenster. „Was fällt euch ein so einen Krach zu machen, einige Leute wollen um die Uhrzeit schlafen! Also haltet gefälligst eure Klappen!" und schon war sie wieder im Inneren ihrer Wohnung verschwunden. Luke und Jess starrten an die Stelle wo eben das Gewitter hereingebrochen war und sahen sich danach an.

„Komm jetzt rein, heut kommst du so oder so nicht mehr zurück nach New York!"

Da musste Jess seinem Onkel einmal Recht geben. Heut Nacht fuhr kein Bus mehr, so musste er die Reise am nächsten Morgen fortsetzen. Also ging er wieder rein, aber verlor kein einziges Wort mehr an Luke. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn mehr, als das sie sich streiten würden.

Luke war früh ausgestanden um das Diner zu öffnen, da einige Bewohner von Stars Hollow das Bedürfnis hatten ihn schon am frühen Morgen zu nerven. Außerdem musste er noch Vorkehrungen treffen, bevor er mit Nicole auf Reisen gehen würde. Seine Laune war am Tiefpunkt angelangt, er konnte so gut wie gar nicht schlafen. Es missfiel ihm Jess einfach fort zu schicken, aber er konnte sich nicht noch ein Problem aufhalsen, wobei er gedacht hatte es endlich losgeworden zu sein. Und da kam auch schon sein nächstes Problem zur Tür hereinspaziert. Kirk! Dieser stellte sich an den Tresen und starrte ihn wie jeden Morgen unentschlossen an was er essen wollte, wobei er letztendlich doch dasselbe nahm wie immer.

„Was willst du?", brummte Luke vor sich hin und zückte sein Bestellblock.

„Was kannst du denn empfehlen?"

„Was ich dir jeden Morgen empfehlen kann!", brummte er weiter, legte den Bestellblock beiseite und stellte Kirk eine Tasse vor die Nase und schüttete Kaffee hinein. „Die Pfannkuchen kommen gleich!"

Kirk sah ihn entgeistert an, aber nahm dennoch die Tasse und setzte sich an seinen Platz am Fenster. Wenig später kam auch Luke wieder aus der Küche und stellte einen Teller mit frisch gemachten Pfannkuchen hin. Brummte ein „Bitte!" und ging zurück hinter den Tresen. Wo er seine Liste mit Lebensmitteln durchging, die er noch bestellen musste, bevor die Reise auf die hohe See beginnen konnte.

Der Morgen verging recht schnell, das Diner füllte und leerte sich wie eh und je. Doch bei jedem Türklingeln hatte Luke die Hoffung Lorelai würde hereinspazieren und ihn betteln ihr endlich Kaffee zu geben. Aber sie kam nicht, denn sie konnte nicht kommen, da sie mit Rory in Europa war. Er konnte immer auf ihren Rat bauen, auch wenn er es nicht immer hören wollte, doch sie war immer für ihn da, nur dann nicht wenn er sie nötig brauchte. Nicole war sein kleinstes Übel an der ganzen Sache, Jess dagegen das viel Größere. Seine Gedanken fochten einen unermüdlichen Kampf aus, sollte er ihn bei sich lassen oder wirklich zurückschicken? Seine Verstand sprach, dass er es so lassen sollte wie es war, aber ein Gefühl ganz tief im Innersten von ihm sagte, er sollte zu ihm gehen und sagen, das er den Urlaub abblase und nicht mit Nicole wegfahren würde.

Miss Patty kam zu ihm hinüber und sah ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Sie wusste immer was in dieser Stadt vor sich ging, auch wenn das meiste nie ausgesprochen wurde, sie wusste es einfach. „Hey Luke, mir sind da so Sachen zu Ohren gekommen und ich wollte dich fragen ob diese wahr sind…" Weiter kam sie nicht, da auf einmal laute Musik aus dem oberen Stockwerk nach unten drang. Damit hatte sich wohl ihre Frage erübrigt.

Luke sah sie mit einem geschockten Blick an und rannte Richtung Treppe. „Entschuldigt mich einen Augenblick!", rief er in den Gastraum.

_Now I've told you this once before __You can't control me  
__If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
__Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
__I'm picking you outa me  
__You run away_

Schnell war Luke oben angelangt und riss die Tür auf.

_I stand alone  
__Inside  
__I stand alone  
__You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
__So what you don't think that we can see your face  
__Resurrected back before the final fallen  
__Now they've arrest until I can make my own way  
__I'm not afraid of fading_

Mit zwei Sätzen war er an der HiFi-Anlage und drehte die Lautstärke nach unten.

_I stand alone  
__Feeling your sting down inside of me  
__I'm not dying for it  
__I stand alone  
__Everything that I believe is fading  
__I stand alone_

„Was machst du da?", schrie er Jess an.

„Sieht man das nicht? Ich packe!" und schmiss einen Stapel Bücher in eine Kiste.

_And now it's my time  
__It's my time to dream  
__Dream of the sky  
__Make me believe that this place is invaded  
__By the poison in me_

„Ach ja und meine Gäste unten verkraulen mit dem Lärm!"

Jess hielt inne. „Mich störts nicht! Was verlangst du eigentlich von mir? Das ich Luftsprünge mache von einem Ort zum anderen geschoben zu werden?"

_Help me decide if my fire will burn out  
__Before you can breathe  
__Breathe into me  
__I stand alone  
__Inside  
__I stand alone_

„Und was verlangst du von mir? Das ich sage, hey Jess, willkommen zu Hause und damit ist alles in Butter?"

_Feeling your sting down inside of me  
__I'm not dying for it  
__I stand alone_

„Vergiss es! Ich muss mich beeilen, wenn ich den nächsten Bus bekommen will, dann hast du mich los und ich bin endlich hier weg!", damit schnappte er sich seine Jacke, seinen Seesack und letztendlich die Kiste die er gepackt hatte. „Den Rest kannst du mir gern hinterherschicken oder schmeiß es auf den Müll!"

Luke sah ihn entsetzt an. „Komm schon Jess, wie oft soll ich es dir noch erklären?", versuchte er die Situation zu entspannen.

„Lass stecken, du vertraust mir nicht? Das ist okay, du willst mich nicht hier haben? Das hab ich auch verstanden, also hör auf etwas zu retten, was nicht zu retten ist!"

„Vertrauen? Du willst mir was von Vertrauen erzählen? Gib mir bitte einen Grund dir noch zu vertrauen! Deine Mutter hat dich zu mir geschickt, ich dachte gut, alles klar, das werden wir schon gebacken bekommen…", er holt tief Luft. „…aber du hast eine Scheiße nach der anderen verbockt, also wieso soll ich dir noch vertrauen können?"

Jess starrte ihn an, darauf konnte er nicht antworten. Er wusste das Luke Recht hatte, auch wenn er es nie sagen würde. Es war das Beste hier zu verschwinden, er konnte machen was er wollte, er konnte niemanden mehr verletzten. Nicht Luke, nicht Rory…  
Rory, sie hatte es am wenigsten verdient von ihm verletzt zu werden und es war gut so, das sie nicht in der Stadt war und somit wusste, das er hier war. Okay, in dieser Stadt etwas geheim zu halten wär unmöglich, sie würde es am Ende so oder so erfahren. Doch sie hatte ihm ja gesagt was sie von ihm hielt und es war besser so nicht mehr in ihr Leben zu treten. Er hatte keinen Platz mehr darin.

Nach schier endlosen Sekunden ging er nun zur Tür, nur konnte er sie nicht öffnen, da Luke sie wieder verschlossen hatte. Es sollte nicht jeder mitbekommen, was in dieser Wohnung ablief. Mit der Kiste und seinen restlichen Sachen stand er nun vor der verschlossenen Tür.

Luke kam mit zwei Schritten zu ihm. „Warte, ich nehm die Kiste!"

Ihm tat es mittlerweile Leid so aus der Haut gefahren zu sein, aber die Worte mussten gesagt werden, denn so dachte er nun mal. Aber dennoch hatte er es sich nicht so vorgestellt.

„Es würde reichen, wenn du die Tür aufmachen würdest!"

Luke dachte aber nicht daran und wollte ihm die Kiste aus der Hand nehmen. Er wollte ihn wenigstens persönlich zum Bus begleiten.

Jess hielt aber die Kiste fest und ein leichtes Gerangel entstand. „Was soll das, es wär wohl sinnvoller die Tür aufzumachen, den Rest schaff ich allein!"

„Okay!", kam es von Luke und er machte die Tür auf und wollte vorgehen, doch Jess wollte eben so schnell raus und sie stießen aneinander, dabei fiel etwas aus Jess seiner Jackentasche. Keiner von beiden bemerkte etwas. Das einzige was Jess für seinen Onkel übrig hatte, war ein giftiger Blick und ging durch die Tür. Luke ging ihm nun hinterher und schloss sie wieder hinter sich.

Als beide unten im Café ankamen wurden sie von allen Gästen angestarrt. Jess beachtete die Blicke erst gar nicht und ging zum Ausgang, doch da war wieder dasselbe Problem wie oben. Er stellte seine Kiste auf einem Tisch ab und machte die Tür auf, nahm die Kiste wieder auf den Arm und spazierte raus. Luke folgte ihm, mit einem kurzen Grunzen, was den neugierigen Gästen galt und einer Notiz an Cesar, das er gleich wiederkommen würde.

„Warum folgst du mir, musst du nicht arbeiten?" Jess war sichtlich genervt.

„Ich bring dich noch zum Bus!"

„Den Weg find ich auch allein, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!"

Doch Luke ließ sich nicht davon beirren und lief weiterhin neben Jess. Bis sie am Bus ankamen, der auch schon an der Haltestelle stand. Die Tür öffnete sich und Jess stieg ein.

„Jess?", versuchte Luke ihn noch aufzuhalten.

Dieser drehte sich nochmals um, er konnte doch nicht anders und nicht schon wieder ohne ein ‚Good Bye' gehen.

„Es tut mir leid!", brummte Luke leise, aber laut genug, dass es Jess hören konnte.

„Das war´s wohl?", meinte Jess nun ruhig.

„Scheint so, ich mein…na ja…man sieht sich!", stotterte sein Onkel verlegen rum, traute sich aber nicht ihm zu sagen, dass er jeder Zeit wiederkommen konnte. Denn ihm lag schon etwas an seinem Neffen und er war ja nicht immer schlecht.

„Wie meinst du das?" Jess wurde hellhörig.

„Ehm…vergiss es!

„Wie du meinst!" und ging ins Innere des Busses.

Der Fahrer startete den Motor und die Türen schlossen sich.

Luke stand, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, da und gab sich in Gedanken eine Ohrfeige nach der anderen. Er hatte es versaut!

* * *

**A/N: Dies ist meine erste FF über die Gilmores, also geht net zu hart mit mir ins Gericht ;)  
Der Anfang wird erstmal nur von Jess und Luke handeln, bevor es zu ner LIT wird. Okay...würd mich über FB freuen. Ob Lob oder Kritik, ich nehm alles in Kauf! :D**


	2. How deeply one can fall?

**A/N:** So hier der nächste Part, vielen dank für das Fb und allen ein HAPPY READING! Reviews sind weiterhin sehr willkommen, sonst weiß man ja als Autor net ob es einen gefällt! ;)

* * *

Chapter Two - How deeply one can fall?

New York. New York hatte ihn wieder.

Jess stieg eine Treppe nach oben. Er wusste sonst nicht wohin er gehen sollte, als zu seiner alten Clique. Zu seiner Mutter wollte er nicht, sie sollte auch nicht wissen, dass er wieder in der Stadt war. Außer Luke hatte es ihr schon per Telefon mitgeteilt. Mittlerweile war ihm selbst das egal. Er konnte auf jeden und alles verzichten.

Derweil ging Luke wie gewohnt seiner Arbeit im Diner nach und jeder der den Versuch unternahm ihn auf Jess anzusprechen, blitze eiskalt ab. Luke wollte nicht darüber reden, mit niemandem. Sogar Nicole bekam seine Laune zu spüren, bezog sie auf sich und bezweifelte, dass Luke auch wirklich mit ihr wegfahren wollte. Beleidigt ging sie auch wieder und gab ihm den Rat, sich endlich mal zu entscheiden, was er wollte.

Jess klopfte an eine Tür, wo sich jemand mal daran versucht hatte, sie in verschiedenen Farben zu streichen und hier und da einige Teile abblätterten. Es dauerte auch nicht lang und die Tür wurde mit einem Ruck geöffnet.

„Oh man, Alter! Was suchst du denn hier? Hey Leute, ihr werdet nicht glauben, wer wieder aus der Versenkung auferstanden ist!"

Solch eine Begrüßung hatte Jess nicht erwartet. Aber er war auch weniger überrascht darüber. „Kann ich ne Weile bei dir unterkommen?", fragte er sein Gegenüber. Dieser ließ ihn erst einmal in die Wohnung und Jess lies seine Klamotten auf den Boden fallen, dann setze er sich zu den anderen auf die Couch.

„Mariano, man will es nicht glauben, wo hat man dich denn ausgegraben? Wo hatte man dich gleich noch mal hinverschleppt?"

„Stars Hollow, das Kaff heißt Stars Hollow, aber tut mir ein Gefallen, redet nicht mehr davon, es ist Geschichte!"

„Was hast du denn angestellt, dass man dich gehen lassen hat?"

„Nichts, ich war nur ne Weile in Kalifornien, bei meinem Vater!"

Jess nervte schon immer das ewige Ausgefrage, er konnte und wollte noch nie großartige Geschichten von 1000 und einer Nacht erzählen.

„Deinem Vater?..."

„Man Alter lass es, ich hab kein Bock drüber zu reden, ich bin hier und das reicht wohl!"

„Schon gut, schon gut! Bier? Oder hat man es dir in…ehm…na ja du weißt schon wo, abgewöhnt?"

„Naa, Bier ist gut, gib her!" Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen zu vergessen.

Luke war verwirrt, das mit Nicole hatte er so nicht gewollt. Wieso dachte sie auch, dass alles mit ihr zu tun haben sollte? Er mochte sie doch, tat er das? ... Er mochte sie, auch wenn es nicht mehr dasselbe Gefühl war, was er am Anfang bei ihr verspürt hatte. Ihm ging alles zu schnell. Die letzte feste Beziehung, die er geführt hatte, war mit Rachel und auch die hatte er versaut. Nein, sie, SIE war ja immer wieder gegangen.  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Wie kam er gerade jetzt auf so abstruse Gedanken? Vielmehr sollte er sich eigentlich Gedanken über Jess machen, was er gerade trieb, ob er gut in New York angekommen und ob seine Mutter schon bescheid wusste, das Jess nicht mehr bei ihm war.

Entschlossen nahm er das Telefon in die Hand und wählte Liz' Nummer.

„Ja, Liz Mariano am Apparat."

„Hier ist Luke!"

„Luke? Mein Bruder Luke? Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Ist irgendetwas mit meinem Sohn?"

„Das sind gleich zu viel Fragen auf einmal, aber ja, es ist was mit Jess…"

„Was hat er ausgefressen? Sitzt er im Knast oder hat er…", unterbrach Liz Luke, der ihr ebenfalls das Wort abschnitt.

„Nein, nichts von alldem, wobei? Im Moment weiß ich nicht, ob er gerade was ausfrisst!"

„Was soll das heißen? Luke, sag mir auf der Stelle was los ist!"

„Er kam gestern hier an, ganz ohne Vorwarnung und ich hab ihn zurück zu dir nach New York geschickt!"

„Von wo an? Luke, von was redest du da?"

„Keine Ahnung von woher er kam, ich kann mir ganz gut vorstellen das er bei Jimmy war…"

„Jimmy? Woher weiß Jess von Jimmy bzw. wo er wohnt?"

„Er war hier. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht versuchen soll mit Jess zu reden, aber hat er anscheint doch getan. Na ja du kennst deinen Sohn, es dauerte nicht lang, dann war er weg."

„Das ist doch nicht alles Luke, oder?"

„Mhm, nein…er hat die Schule geschmissen…", meinte Luke kleinlaut.

„ER HAT WAS?", brüllte Liz in Lukes Ohr. „UND DAS SAGST DU MIR ERST JETZT?"

„Hey, jetzt komm mal runter, du warst doch diejenige die ihn zu mir geschickt hat! Ich bin nicht sein Vater, jetzt schieb mir nicht die Schuld in die Schuhe!"

Während sich Luke mit Liz am Telefon herum stritt, hing Jess noch immer bei seiner alten Clique ab.

Die Bude füllte sich und noch mehr Leute kamen. Es war eine regelrechte Party im Gange. Alkohol floss reichlich, laute Musik wurde gespielt und hier und da hörte man Gemurmel oder sah wild rumknutschende Pärchen.

Jess widerte es an und zog sich lieber ein wenig zurück, um sich in seinem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Mit einer Flasche Bier setzte er sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers und wollte sein Buch aus der Tasche ziehen, aber es war nicht da. „Na toll!", fluchte er vor sich hin. Griff dann nach seiner Kiste und holte ein X-beliebiges Buch heraus. Er kannte zwar alle, aber ihm war es im Moment egal, was er las. Hauptsache er konnte sich ablenken.

Die Zeit verging mehr oder weniger, ab und zu kam einer seiner Kumpels zu ihm hinüber um ihn einer der Frauen vorzustellen, aber jede blitze gnadenlos bei ihm ab.

„Mariano, altes Haus, du hast doch sonst nichts anbrennen lassen. Was stellst du dich so an? Die Frauen liegen dir zu Füßen und was machst du? Du vergräbst dich in deine Bücher - mit dir ist auch nichts mehr los! Hat man dir in dem Dorf ins Gehirn geschissen?"

„Du nervst Grant, die Chicks hier interessieren mich nicht, also lass mich in Ruhe!", entgegnete Jess genervt und widmete sich wieder seinem Bier und dem Buch.

Grant nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. „Was ist wirklich los mit dir? Leidest du an Depressionen oder hat dir jemand das Herz gebrochen?"

„Nichts von allem, ich will nur meine Ruhe, wenn ich genervt werden will, brauch ich nur zu meiner Mutter gehen oder zu meinen verklemmten Onkel!", mit diesen Worten holte er sich ein Buch zurück und wollte weiter lesen.

„Na na na, wer wird denn gleich so grantig? Ich glaub ich hab da ein Mittelchen, um dir wieder auf die Beine zu helfen."

Jess sah Grant abschätzend an. Er konnte sich denken, was sein Kumpel vorhatte. Dieser drehte sich um und kam auch wenige Sekunden später mit Etwas in seiner Hand wieder zurück. Er reichte es Jess, der es nur zögernd entgegen nahm. Es war ein Joint und er wusste nicht, ob er ihn nun rauchen oder es bleiben lassen sollte. Er hatte früher auch oft Gras oder Pot geraucht, aber das war Vergangenheit. Sollte er wirklich wieder dahin zurückkehren, wo er früher schon einmal war?

Luke ging, nachdem er seinen Laden geschlossen hatte, in sein Apartment. Mit einem Griff zur Lampe auf der Kommode machte er sich Licht, um besser sehen zu können, wobei sich sein Blick auf etwas richtete, was auf dem Boden lag. Es war ein Buch und es musste Jess gehören, denn er hatte so gut wie keine Bücher im Haus. Wenn dann waren es Bücher über Angeln oder Ratgeber, wie man am Besten ein Gewerbe führen konnte.

Er hob das in rund 100 Seiten eingebundene Taschenbuch auf und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann widmete er sich seinem Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Bier heraus. Diese hielt er sich dann an die Stirn. Das tat gut und war genau das Richtige, was er im Moment brauchte. Die Bewohner in dieser Stadt hatten ihn den halben Tag lang belagert, um nur annähernd etwas über ihn und natürlich Jess herauszufinden.

Sein Blick schweifte durch die Wohnung, während er den Verschluss der Flasche drehte und sie sich mit einem Zischen öffnete. Schnell hatte das Buch auf dem Tisch wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt, denn etwas ragte daraus hervor. Luke ging zum Tisch hin und zog an einem Stück Papier, was sich als Briefumschlag herausstellte. In schwarzen Lettern prangte ihm der Name **RORY** entgegen. Es war eindeutig Jess' Handschrift.  
Sein Herz machte einen kurzen Aussetzer - was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte er wirklich mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt, dass Jess nur wegen Rory zurückkehren wollte?

Er drehte den Brief mehrmals und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten. Der Umschlag war nicht verschlossen und er rang mit sich selbst, das Papier darin herauszuziehen. Sollte er lesen was Jess Rory nicht sagen konnte oder sollte er ihn wieder weglegen und nichts dergleichen tun? Letztendlich tat er das Letztere, denn er hatte sowieso noch etwas zu erledigen. Den darauf folgenden Tag wollte Nicole mit ihm verreisen und nun hatte er nach diesem Tag doch beschlossen, dass ihm eine Woche Auszeit gut tun würde. Vielleicht würde dann auch das Gerede über Jess in der Stadt verebben und er hatte danach wieder seine Ruhe. Wann war er auch schon großartig aus der Stadt gekommen, außer auf ein paar Tage die er sich mal mit Angeln gegönnt hatte.

Entschlossen griff er zum Telefon und wählte Nicoles Nummer.

Die Party war noch immer im vollen Gange und Jess saß lachend auf der Couch, wobei er nicht wusste über was er eigentlich lachte.

Der Joint zeigte seine Wirkung und der tat Alkohol sein übriges. Ein mit Schminke bespachteltes Mädchen hing an seiner Seite und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Doch selbst im totalen Rausch interessierte er sich nicht für das andere Geschlecht. Immer wieder schob er sie von sich weg, während sie immer wieder an seinem Hemd rumwerkelte.

„Lass das!", fauchte er sie zwischen einem erneuten Lachanfall an.

„Gott, bist du prüde! Oder bist du schwul?"

Nun hatte sie doch seine Aufmerksamkeit und Jess wurde ernst. „Nichts dergleichen, nur wenn ich sag ‚LASS DAS!', DANN LASS ES! Ich hab keinen Bock auf solche Chicks, wie du eine bist! Geh mir von der Pelle!", funkelte er sie an, stand von der Couch auf und suchte mit einer Flasche Jim Beam das Weite.

„Grant, hat dein Freund einen an der Klatsche? Er hat echt ein totales Problem!", ging das Blondchen Grant an.

„Ach halt dein Maul, du bist nicht auf seinem Niveau!", winkte er ab und widmete sich wieder den heißen Küssen seiner Errungenschaft, die sich auf seinem Schoss rekelte.

Das wäre geschafft. Luke konnte Nicole doch noch überzeugen, dass seine Laune ganz und gar nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte. Zwar hatte er ihr nicht den genauen Grund erzählt, aber grobe Auszüge von dem, was passiert war.

Erleichtert schnappte er sich seine Tasche aus dem Schrank und packte alles nötige hinein, was er für eine Kreuzfahrt brauchte - selbst wenn er nicht wusste, was dort so alles abging und er sich auch sonst nicht viel daraus machte. Er tat es für Nicole und für ein paar Tage Entspannung.

Nachdem er mit allem fertig war, setzte er sich mit seiner Flasche Bier auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Sinnlos zappte er durch die Programme, nahm einen Schluck von dem bitteren Gebräu und versuchte, seine Gedanken, die noch immer durch seinen Kopf brausten, zu ordnen...

Jess…Nicole…Liz…Nicole…Lorelai…Nicole…Jess…Rory

Nun stand er doch auf und schnappte sich den Briefumschlag vom Küchentisch, platzierte sich wieder auf der Couch und starrte auf das eierschalenfarbene Papier.

**RORY** … Die 4 Buchstaben standen noch immer auf der Vorderseite.

4 unbedeutsame Buchstaben, aber für ihn mehr als bedeutend. Rory hatte einen festen Bestandteil in seinem Leben, genauso wie ihre Mutter. Ja, er vermisste Lorelai, ihre Kaffeesucht, ihre Art ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Er brauchte sie in diesem Moment mehr denn je. Sie wusste immer, was zu tun war, sie hätte schon längst in Erfahrung gebracht, was in diesem verdammten Brief stand. Sie hätte keine Sekunde lang gezögert herauszufinden, was er ihrer Tochter zu sagen hatte. Sie wusste wie sie ihre Tochter schützen konnte, auch wenn es ihr nicht in allen Dingen gelang. Doch er wollte es auch.

Er öffnete mit einem tiefen Atemzug den Umschlag und holte das sich darin befindliche Papier heraus. Mit einem kurzen Zögern entfaltete er es und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals. Selbst ermahnend redete er sich ein, dass es nur ein Brief war. Ein Brief von seinem Neffen an eine Person gerichtet, die er schon mehr als nur einmal das Herz gebrochen hatte. Wieder focht er einen Kampf aus. War es richtig, diesen ganz persönlichen Brief zu lesen?

Sein Kopf hing über der Toilette und er hatte das Gefühl sein Inneres würde sich nach Außen kehren. Die Wände schienen um ihn zu kreisen und er fühlte sich, als würde er in einem Karussell sitzen, beziehungsweise knien. Ein erneuter Schwall suchte sich seinen Weg vom Magen über die Speiseröhre hinauf. Die Sünden des Abends, seines ganzen Lebens brachen aus ihm hinaus. Sein Hals brannte von der ganzen Magensäure und er hatte das Gefühl es kam nur noch Galle.

Nachdem er die Spülung betätigt hatte, ließ er sich erschöpft gegen die Wand fallen. Ihm war kalt, auch wenn Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn prangten. Wann ging es ihm das letzte Mal so schlecht, wie eben? Jim Beam und der Joint bedeuteten sein Tod, aber es hatte ihm wenigstens für den berauschenden Augenblick geholfen zu vergessen.

Langsam hangelte er sich zum Waschbecken hinauf und drehte das Wasser auf. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht, aber nicht weil er weinte, dazu hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass er bis eben noch über der Kloschüssel hing. Mit den Händen spritze er sich Wasser ins Gesicht und spülte sich den Mund aus.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Spiegel und er sah sein Gegenüber an. Die Haare klebten ihn im Gesicht, die Augen waren gläsern und seine Haut war gerötet. So tief musste man sinken und wie jedes Mal, wenn man eine Eskapade desgleichen durchmachte, schwörte man sich, es für immer sein zu lassen. Doch wie lang hielt der Schwur an? Mindestens 12 bis 24 Stunden. Zumindest war es so, bevor er nach Stars Hollow gezogen war.

Wollte er nicht sein Leben ändern? Etwas Besseres daraus machen, als es bisher war? Weit war er damit nicht gekommen. Er war wieder in sein altes Schema zurückgefallen, welches auch der Grund dafür war, dass ihn seine Mutter weggeschickt hatte. Doch ohne Rory hatte sein Leben so oder so kein richtigen Sinn mehr. Noch nie war er jemandem wie sie so verfallen. Er fühlte sich am Boden liegen und trampelte mit seinem Mitleid noch auf sich selber herum. Wieder sah er sie vor sich, wieder sah er ihre blauen intensiven Augen und wieder spürte er ihre sanften Lippen auf seinen, welche ein Feuer in ihm entfachten und er sich jedes Mal zusammenreisen musste, um nicht über sie herzufallen.

Er wandte sein Blick vom Spiegel ab und setzte sich zurück auf den Boden. Vor der Tür war es ruhig geworden. Sicher schlief die Hälfte oder war gegangen, was Jess im Moment so ziemlich egal war. Letztendlich griff er wieder zu Jim Beam und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. Diese konnte er wenigstens noch retten, bevor der ganze Alk verschwunden war. Zu guter Letzt zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und streckte seine Beine von sich.Lieber würde er sterben wollen, als weiter an sie zu denken.

Luke ließ das Papier sinken und musste sich unwillkürlich eine Träne aus den Augen wischen. Nie hätte er gedacht das Jess so emotional war und seine Gefühle preisgab. Er hatte nun ein völlig anders Bild von seinem Neffen gewonnen und fühlte sich im Moment verdammt schuldig, ihn wieder weg geschickt zu haben. Gut, nun konnte er an der ganzen Situation sowieso nichts mehr ändern, aber wäre Jess ihm gegenüber so offen gewesen, wie in diesem Brief, dann hätte er sicher eine andere Entscheidung gefällt.

Luke schüttelte seinen Kopf. Jess war nicht viel anders als er selbst. Er konnte auch nicht sagen, was er fühlte, lieber ließ er alle Dinge so laufen wie sie kamen. Wie gern hätte er Lorelai gesagt, was er wirklich für sie empfand. Aber letztendlich wusste er nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Vielleicht war er für sie wirklich nur ein Freund und ein Hampelmann seinesgleichen, weil er am liebsten alles für sie tun würde...

Ja, ändern konnte er wirklich nichts und außerdem war er ja mit Nicole zusammen, mit der er am nächsten Morgen in den Urlaub fahren würde. Er sollte die Dinge so lassen, wie sie waren und den Dingen seinen Lauf lassen. Vielleicht wendete sich doch noch alles zum Guten.

**TBC**


	3. Like an Idiot

**A/N:** Danke für die Reviews und ich freu mich wirklich arg darüber, das Euch meine FF gefällt. Leider wird der nächste Part etwas dauern, da etwas schlimmes privaterseits passiert ist und ich mich auch net wohl fühl. Seid mir deswegen net bös. aber der nächste Chapter wird sicher genauso lang werden wie dieser. Sodele Happy Reading

**Credits:** for betareading to Stephi hugs

* * *

Chapter 3

Like an Idiot

Die Woche war schnell um und Luke fragte sich, warum er überhaupt gefahren war. Letztendlich hatten Nicole und er sich nur gestritten. Zu allem Übermaße hatte sie sich auch noch von ihm getrennt. Ein toller Urlaub, dachte sich Luke. Aber nun hatte ihn sein Diner wieder und er fühlte sich im Moment freier denn je.

Mit einem Lächeln öffnete er seine Tür und trat in den Gastraum. In vollen Zügen sog er den wohlbekannten Duft ein und ließ seinen Blick umher schweifen. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Nichts hatte sich geändert? Sein Kopf schnellte zurück zur Wand, wo einst noch eine komplette Wand war. Doch was seine Augen erblickten, war ein Fenster was genau in Taylors verdammte Eisdiele zeigte.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", zischte Luke durch seine Zähne und ließ seine Tasche und die Briefe, die er vorher von der Post geholt hatte, auf den Boden fallen. Entschlossen ging er mit harten Schritten und geballten Fäusten nach nebenan.

„TAYLOR!", brüllte er und ein grinsender älterer Mann trat ihm gegenüber. „WAS IST DAS?", er zeigte auf das Fenster.

„Das sieht man doch, oder weißt du nicht, was ein Fenster ist?", fragte Taylor scheinheilig.

„Das seh ich und warum kann ich von hier aus in mein Café sehen?"

„Na weil es ein Fenster ist…na ja…da wir ja so gesagt Partner sind…", versuchte Taylor zu erklären, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Dachtest du, ich hau mal ein Loch in die Wand, während Luke nicht da ist, und setz ein Fenster ein. Jetzt bist du eindeutig zu weit gegangen!" Luke war auf 180 und wenn er nicht so vernünftig wäre, hätte er jetzt irgendetwas Schweres genommen und den Laden kurz und klein geschlagen.

„Du verstehst das nicht…"

„Was ist bitte daran zu verstehen? Wer hat dir die Genehmigung gegeben, einfach DIESE WAND zu attackieren und ein Fenster einzusetzen. Oh...oh…oh…STOP!", streckte Luke warnend seine Hand nach vorn aus. „Du hast sie dir einfach selber gegeben, weil du in jedem verdammten Rat dieser Stadt sitzt! Ich sag dir jetzt eins: DIESES FENSTER kommt WEG!", und er deutete wieder auf das Glas.

„Nein, es bleibt wo es ist! Es hat doch nur Vorteile; jeder der zu dir kommt, sieht _‚AH da gibt es Eis'_ und kommt hinüber und jeder der zu mir kommt, denkt _‚Jetzt könnt ich einen Kaffee vertragen'_ und kommt zu dir. Also profitieren wir doch nur voneinander.", gab Taylor sich die beste Mühe Luke zu überzeugen.

Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das Fenster kommt weg, sonst vergess ich mich noch!", er drehte sich um und stapfe wieder hinaus.

‚_Da war man eine Woche nicht da und alle drehen am Rad_', dachte sich Luke, ging in sein Diner und hob die Tasche und die Briefe vom Boden auf. Dabei hatte er sich erhofft Ruhe zu haben, aber das war ein Trugschluss.

Bevor er das Diner öffnen konnte, wollte er in seine Wohnung gehen, seine Sachen ablegen und danach checken, was mit der Post gekommen war.

Er ging die Treppe hinauf und geradewegs in sein Apartment. Alles lag noch dort wo er es liegen lassen hatte. Er legte die Post auf den Küchentisch und in dem Augenblick zog es ihm den Magen zusammen, als er Jess Brief dort liegen sah. Schnell steckte er das Papier zurück in den Umschlag und legte ihn aus seinem Blickfeld.

Während er seine Post durchsah, drückte er auf seinem Telefon den blickenden Knopf, der anzeigte, dass Nachrichten drauf waren. Die ersten 5 Nachrichten waren belanglos, nur Lieferanten die sich erkundigen wollten, wann er die nächste Bestellung abgeben würde oder dass etwas eingetroffen war, was er vor seinem Urlaub ordern wollte. Dann kam eine Nachricht von Lorelai und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Sie redete so schnell, dass er nur die Hälfte von Alldem verstand, was sie sagte. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit ausgenutzt, die sie bis zum nächsten Piepton zur Verfügung hatte. Die letzte Nachricht war von Liz.

„Luke? Verdammt, warum bist du nicht zu Hause? Du musst unbedingt hier her kommen. Jess, ich hab ihn gesehen und…" Eine kurze Pause trat ein und Luke konnte genau hören, dass sie weinte.

„…ich hab ihn kaum wieder erkannt! Du musst mir helfen…Luke? Bitte komm…", dann war nur noch das Piepen zu hören. Sie hatte aufgelegt.

Sein Herz raste und vereinzelte Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Ihm wurde sofort klar, dass er etwas unternehmen musste. Etwas war mit Jess, etwas Schlimmes. Er wusste zwar auch, dass er mit ihm nicht sonderlich gut ausgekommen war, aber letztendlich konnte er mit seiner Art gut leben und umgehen. Er war fast wie ein Sohn für ihn. Aber nur fast.

Luke griff zum Hörer und rief seine Schwester an.

* * *

Er hasste Großstädte - die waren hektisch und man verlor schnell den Überblick. Er fragte sich schon immer, wie Liz nur in so einer überdimensionalen Stadt leben konnte.

Nachdem er mit ihr telefoniert hatte, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihr. Doch es hatte länger gedauert, als er sich erhofft hatte. In New York war gerade die Hölle los. Die meisten wollten nach Hause und es bildeten sich Staus. Endlich hatte er das Haus gefunden, wo Liz mit ihren neuen abgedrehten Freund wohnte. Den ganzen Weg machte er sich Vorwürfe wegen Jess und er hatte sogar Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartete.

Liz stand schon am Straßenrand und wartete auf ihn. Luke konnte sehen, dass es ihr gar nicht gut ging. Schnell stieg er aus und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. Für den ersten Augenblick wussten beide nicht was sie sagen sollten. Bis jemand aus der Tür trat und sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Ahh, du musst Luke sein. Ich bin T.J. … Liz' Freund…", begrüßte dieser Luke.

Luke wand sich kurz von seiner Schwester ab und sah T.J. abschätzend an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er dem Mann die Hand gab. Er fragte sich, wo Liz nur diesen Kerl aufgegabelt hatte. Er hatte kaum Haare auf dem Kopf und sehr groß war er auch nicht. T.J. wirkte eher wie aus einem Zirkus entsprungen.

„T.J. ... aha…Liz, nun musst du mir noch mal alles genau erzählen, wo hast du ihn gesehen? Ich hab am Telefon nur die Hälfte verstanden."

„Wir gehen lieber rein, dann erzähl ich dir alles.", meinte Liz und wendete sich von den Männern ab.

Luke und T.J. folgten Liz. Bis alle 3 in ihrer Wohnung waren.

T.J ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich eine Flasche Bier heraus.

„Auch eine?", fragte er Luke, der nur mit seinem Kopf schüttelte.

„Willst du was anderes? Kaffee, Tee, Wasser...?"

„Nichts dergleichen, danke!", winkte Luke ab und widmete sich wieder seiner Schwester, die wie ein Häufchen Unglück am Küchentisch saß.

„Ich war unterwegs, einkaufen...da hab ich ihn aus einem Haus kommen sehen, dort war er früher öfters gewesen. Wenn ich mich täusche, müssten dort ein paar Freunde von ihm wohnen. Dieselben, die Jess dazu gebracht haben, diese Sachen zu tun, weswegen ich ihn zu dir geschickt habe. Er sah schrecklich aus. Ich hab ihn gerufen, aber er hat überhaupt nicht reagiert. Oh, Gott Luke, ich hab Angst um ihn. Angst davor, das er so endet, wie ich einst mal."

T.J. hatte sich mit an den Tisch gesetzt und legte seine Hand auf Liz Schulter. „Liz, er ist ein großer Junge..."

„Halt dich da raus!", stoppte Luke T.J., der seine Hand wieder zurückzog, aufstand und den Raum verließ. Ihm war das Ganze zu hoch, zudem er Jess noch nicht einmal kannte.

Luke war froh, das T.J. nicht mehr in der Küche war. „Liz, was denkst du, sollten wir tun? Jess hatte noch nie unsere Hilfe angenommen, er wollte nicht erkennen, dass er sie brauch. Lieber blieb er stur und versuchte sich durchzusetzen. Warum bist du nicht selber schon hingegangen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ich hab einfach Angst. Keine Ahnung, wie er auf mich reagiert und na ja T.J. ist von dem Ganzen nicht wirklich begeistert."

„Er hat doch keinen blassen Schimmer, wo hast du den nur aufgegabelt? Hatten dir die ganzen Beziehungen in deinem Leben nicht gereicht?"

Liz schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Er ist anders, wirklich. Durch ihn hab ich mich geändert, ich rauch nicht mehr, ich trink nicht mehr. Ich bin wirklich durch ihn zu einem anderen Menschen geworden."

„Gut wenn du es sagst, dann will ich dir glauben. Am besten wir unternehmen jetzt etwas wegen Jess und dann werden wir weiter sehen." Selbst wenn er nicht wusste, was er machen sollte. Aber irgendwas mussten er und Liz tun.

* * *

Energisch klopfte Luke gegen eine mit bunten Farben bestrichene Tür. Es tat sich eine Weile nichts, trotz dessen aus dem Innenraum Geräusche drangen. Liz hielt sich an seinem Arm fest, aus Angst jeden Moment umzufallen. Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals. Was würde sie gleich erwarten?

Die Tür ging auf, doch nicht Jess war es der sie öffnete. „Ja? ...Wir kaufen nichts!", meinte ein nur in Jeans bekleideter Junge.

„Wir wollen zu Jess!", brummte Luke.

„Jess? Jess? Mhm, gibt es hier einen Jess?", rief Grant in die Wohnung.

Luke wollte sich nicht auf den Arm nehmen lassen, denn so wie es aussah, war der Junge nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Nun wollte er sich selbst überzeugen, schob Grant beiseite und ging mit großen Schritten in die Wohnung. Liz hielt sich noch immer an ihm fest und lief halb neben, halb hinter ihm her.

Jess lag halb auf der Couch und schien zu schlafen. Luke fiel bald das Herz in die Hose, bei dem Anblick. Auf dem Couchtisch standen mehrere Flaschen Bier und noch härtere Sachen. Der Aschenbecher quoll über und eine Bong, die noch qualmte, stand daneben.

Liz lief zu Jess hinüber und rüttelte an ihm, doch bis auf ein Grummeln machte er keine weiteren Anstalten.

„Okay Jungs, wie es aussieht, haben wir euch eben bei etwas illegalem gestört. Am besten ich ruf jetzt die Polizei..."

Liz schüttelte mit dem Kopf und rüttelte wieder an Jess.

„Nimm du seine Sachen, ich nehm den Jungen und dann raus hier!", wies Luke seine Schwester an. Dann ging er zu seinem Neffen, nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn um seine Schulter. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihn hoch, wobei Jess wach zu werden schien.

„Luke? Hey, wasch suuchst d...du denn hier?", lallte er. Seine Augen waren gläsern und die Pupillen weit.

„Was machen sie da? Sie können ihn nicht einfach hier weg schleppen!", schimpfte einer der Jungs.

„Und ob wir können! Los Luke, ich halt es hier nicht aus!", Liz war sauer, ihre Angst war verflogen. Sie wollte nur noch eins, weg von hier und ihren Jungen in Sicherheit bringen.

Luke schulterte Jess so, das er ihn besser halten konnte und lief los. Jess lief schweren Schrittes mit ihm. Unten angekommen, verfrachtete er den Jungen in seinem Truck. Liz nahm neben Jess platz, während Luke einstieg. Dann fuhren sie los.

„Mummm? Duu auch hier? Wow, da kann ja ne rischtige Family Party losgehn!", lallte Jess wieder und sah seine Mutter mit einem verklärten Blick an.

Liz stiegen die Tränen in den Augen. Was war nur aus ihren Sohn geworden? „Und was nun Luke?" Sie hatte keinen Plan wie es weiter gehen sollte, sie wusste nur eins. in New York konnte er nicht bleiben.

Luke zuckte mit der Schulter und Jess sah grinsend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Eine Weile wurde nichts gesagt, bis Luke seine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. „Er kommt mit nach Stars Hollow!"

Liz nickte, sie war froh darüber, dass ihr Bruder sie nicht im Stich ließ. „Danke!"

* * *

Jess schlief und Luke konzentrierte sich auf den Highway Richtung Hartfort. Ab und zu sah er zu seinem Neffen hinüber und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Hätte er ihn nicht fort geschickt, wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Noch immer machte er sich Vorwürfe.

Nachdem er Liz bei sich zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, hatte er kein Wort mehr gesprochen, denn in Jess' Zustand war es wohl auch kaum möglich, ein Gespräch zu führen.

In Stars Hollow angekommen, schleppte er Jess hinauf ins Apartment und legte ihn auf sein Bett, stellte sich seinen bequemen Stuhl daneben und harrte dort den Rest der Nacht aus.

* * *

„Bonjour, Luke. Pouvez-vous attacher vos chausseurs?" Lorelai betrat das Diner und Luke sah mit einem Lächeln zu ihr auf. Hinter hier kam Rory und sein Herz machte einen kurzen Aussetzer. Er hoffte inständig, dass keiner ihr sagte, das Jess bei ihm war. Gut, im Moment war er spazieren gegangen und er würde ihn nicht so schnell wieder zurück erwarten. Aber er kannte die Bewohner in der Stadt gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie nicht dicht halten würden. Einem würde es früher oder später herausrutschen. Besser später, als zu früh oder noch besser, gar nicht.

„Was?", fragte er sie, da er kein Wort von dem verstand, was sie eben gesagt hatte.

Lorelai grinste ihn an. „Hey Luke! Weißt du wie du deine Schuhe zubinden kannst?"

„Ha, ha! Und wie war Europa?", fragte er nun die beiden Gilmore Frauen.

„Es war traumhaft. Es war das Beste, was wir machen konnten! Wirklich!"

Luke stellte zwei Tassen mit Kaffee hin und beide nahmen in dankend an. Rory sah sich im Diner um und wunderte sich, dass sie von allen Gästen so komisch angestarrt wurde. Sie tippte ihrer Mutter auf die Schulter. „Mum, warum starren uns alle so komisch an?", flüsterte sie.

Lorelai drehte sich ebenfalls um und jeder Gast widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, da Luke ihnen allen einen bösen Blick zuwarf, ohne dass es die Frauen bemerkten. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und bemerkte nun das Fenster, was Taylor in Abwesenheit von Luke hatte einbauen lassen. „Luke? Was ist das? Man kann ja direkt in den Laden von Taylor sehen!"

„Ach wirklich? Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen!", meinte er sarkastisch.

Sie sah in schräg an und zog dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Schon gut, er hat es einbauen lassen, als ich nicht da war. Und zu allem Überfluss weigert er sich, es wieder ausbauen zu lassen."

Lorelai und Rory nickten. „Ach und wie war eure Kreuzfahrt? Komm erzähl es deiner alten Freundin.", bettelte Lorelai und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Oh ja, Luke, erzähl!", meinte nun auch Rory, die noch immer die Blicke der Gäste in ihrem Rücken spürte.

Dieser schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf und deutete auf einen der Gäste. „Ich muss arbeiten...", er machte eine kurze Pause. „...na ja, wie es so halt ist auf hoher See.", meinte er dann nur noch, bevor er mit seiner Kaffeekanne zu einen der Tische ging.

Die beiden Frauen drehten sich um und sahen ihm hinter her.

„Irgendetwas stimmt doch hier nicht!", meinte Rory zu ihrer Mutter.

„Mit den Leuten, die uns anstarren oder mit Luke?", fragte Lorelai.

„Keine Ahnung, mit allen! Sagt mal, haben wir irgendetwas im Gesicht kleben oder warum schaut ihr uns die ganze Zeit an?", rief Rory in den Raum.

Luke drehte sich abrupt um, da er mit dem Rücken zu beiden stand. Er war verdammt nervös, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Kirk war der einzige der etwas sagte. „Nein, nein...man hat euch nur lang nicht gesehen und na ja, ich denk wir fragen uns nur die ganze Zeit, ob ihr es wirklich seid.", versuchte er die Situation zu retten, da Luke ihm angedroht hatte, seine Kopf umzudrehen, wenn er nur ein falsches Wort sagte.

„Wenn es so ist, ja wir sind es!" und drehte sich zurück zu ihrem Kaffee, der mittlerweile lauwarm war. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, als sie einen Schluck nahm. „Mum, ich glaub ich geh zu Lane."

„Okay, mein Schatz, wir sehen uns dann zu Hause. Dann heißt es Willy Wonka!" Lorelai riss theatralisch die Arme in die Luft und Rory musste lachen.

„Alles klar, bis dann! Tschüß Luke!", winkte sie ihm und ging.

„Bye Rory und willkommen zurück!", meinte dieser mit einem Lächeln und ging zurück zu Lorelai.

„So, nun erzählst du mir sofort auf der Stelle, was zwischen dir und Nicole vorgefallen ist!" Sie wusste genau, dass etwas nicht stimmte. So gut kannte sie ihn schon mittlerweile, das er sich auch sonst wie anstrengen konnte es zu verbergen.

„Nichts, es ist nichts, war nichts und wird auch nie was sein.", tat er gleichgültig. Doch er fragte sich, wie Lorelai nur immer wieder wusste, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Erzähl das deinem Teddybären. Irgendetwas muss doch sein, komm schooon...", bettelte sie.

„Ich hab keinen Teddybären... ... wir haben Schluss gemacht.", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

„Ihr habt was?" Ihre Stimme stieg in einem grellen Ton an, der hätte Glas zerspringen lassen können.

„Es ist vorbei, wir haben uns getrennt! Zufrieden?"

„Oh, tut mir leid..."

„Muss es nicht! Es hat nicht funktioniert und vielleicht ist es auch besser so."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ach, nichts!"

Ein Geräusch kam von der Treppe.

„Was war das?", fragte Lorelai, die es genau gehört hatte. Es klang, als würde jemand zu Lukes Apartment rauf gehen.

„Was?" Zwar hatte es Luke auch gehört, aber er konnte sich genau denken, wer dieses Geräusch verursacht haben könnte. Jess kam meist zur Hintertür rein, damit er nicht ständig in Konfrontationen der Gäste geriet.

„Na das?"

„Was das?"

„Grr, Luke, hast du es nicht gehört? Ist da nicht eben jemand zu dir rauf gegangen?"

Luke schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du hörst Gespenster. Wer soll denn bitte schön zu mir in die Wohnung gehen, außer mir selbst? Und ich kann es nicht sein, weil ich hier stehe!"

Kirk hob seinen Arm, als wär er in der Schule und wollte dem Lehrer eine Antwort geben. Denn er hatte Jess gesehen, wie er sich zur Hintertür hineingeschlichen hatte. „Ehm..."

„Ja, Kirk?", fragte Luke genervt.

Dieser deutete auf die Treppe, hielt aber inne, nachdem er den alles vernichtenden Blick von Luke empfangen hatte. „Ich hät gern gezahlt."

* * *

Rory lief die Straße entlang, sie sah Lane schon am Haus stehen und wie sie sich mit ihrer Mutter unterhielt, oder auch stritt. Das konnte sie aus dieser Entfernung noch nicht sagen.

„Hey Lane, Mrs. Kim!", grüßte sie, als sie endlich angekommen war.

„Rory? Oh, RORY, du bist endlich wieder da!" Lane fiel um den Hals ihrer Freundin.

Mrs. Kim beäugte beide kritisch und grüßte Rory knapp. „Willkommen zurück!", und ging ins Haus.

„Lane, du kannst mich wieder loslassen!", kicherte sie.

„Oh man, hab ich dich vermisst, ich kann gar nicht sagen wie sehr!", plapperte Lane los und ließ auch wieder von Rory ab.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, wie war dein Sommer?"

„Gehen wir ein Stück?", fragte Lane, anstatt zu antworten. Sie kannte ihre Mutter, sie würde sonst jeden Augenblick wieder heraus kommen und sie rein beordern.

„Klar, nun erzähl! Was macht die Band?"

„Oh, wir suchen einen neuen Gitarristen, du weißt ja...Dave...Kalifornien!" Lane war traurig darüber, dass ihr Freund es vorgezogen hatte wegzugehen, als in der Gegend zu studieren.

„Mhm, stimmt und wie geht es dir dabei?", fragte Rory besorgt.

„Er wollte es so, gut...muss ich hinnehmen. Ach Gott, ich Dussel! Ich rede hier über mich und hab dich noch gar nicht gefragt wie Europa war. Wie sind die Männer da drüben?", versuchte Lane das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich sag dir ein Traum, wir haben fast jedes Land mitgenommen! Na ja und die Männer..."

„Komm schon, sag nicht, dass du sie dir nicht genauer angesehen hast!"

Rory schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf, sie hatte es bis dato noch nicht überwunden, das Jess sie einmal wieder ohne etwas zu sagen verlassen hatte. Doch mittlerweile dachte sie kaum noch darüber nach. Sie musste nach vorn sehen. Yale kam auf sie zu und sie konnte nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit einem Jungen hinterher trauern, der es noch nicht mal für nötig hielt, ihr ein Ton über sein Vorhaben zu sagen. Oder ihr so wenig Vertrauen schenkte und nicht erzählte, was er für Probleme hatte.

„Ah, ich weiß, du hast jeden Buchladen mitgenommen, dass du keine Zeit hattest!", witzelte Lane. Aber sie wurde gleich ernst. Sie hatte keine Ahnung ob Rory schon wusste, das ihr Verflossener in der Stadt war. Zu gern hätte sie ihr etwas gesagt, aber Luke hatte allen den Rat gegeben, still zu halten.

„Was ist los? Irgendwie sehen mich heut alle so komisch an, als wär ich ein Alien oder so!" Rory nervte es langsam und immer wieder fragte sie sich, was alle hatten.

„Wie meinst du das? Wie hab ich dich denn angesehen?"

„Weiß nicht, besorgt oder so. Heut auch schon bei Luke...jeder hat mich da angestarrt, als wär ich aus Porzellan oder so was. Keine Ahnung. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen. Mum und ich wollen heut einen Filmabend machen. Wir sehen uns!"

„O...okay! Schön das du wieder da bist!", stotterte Lane und drückte ihre Freundin noch mal zum Abschied.

Rory ging noch mal bei Luke vorbei. Sie sah zum Fenster rein, konnte aber ihre Mutter nicht mehr entdecken. Sonst war auch kaum noch ein Gast da. Sie beschloss noch mal rein zu gehen, vielleicht bekam sie noch was aus Luke heraus. Aber noch mehr hatte sie ein Verlangen nach Kaffee, den ersten konnte sie ja noch nicht so richtig genießen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür.

Luke war gerade dabei Sachen zu entsorgen, dabei verlor er etwas. Rory ging hinüber. „Hey Luke, du hast da was verloren!", rief sie ihm nach und hob den Brief auf, der am Boden lag. Ihr stockte der Atem. **RORY**, ihr Name stand da drauf. In großen schwarzen Lettern und eine Handschrift, die ihr bekannt vorkam, aber sie nicht wusste einzuordnen.

Luke kam aus der Küche. „Was ist? Rory, ehm…", blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken, als er sie mit dem Brief, an den er nicht mehr gedacht hatte, dastehen sah. „Was hast du da?", fragte er dann doch noch.

„Du hast das hier verloren und…und mein Name steht drauf. Was hat das zu bedeuten?", stotterte sie. Ihre Stimme war leise und drohte fast zu versagen. Sie ahnte woher der Brief kam, traute sich aber nicht es auszusprechen.

„Oh, der muss zwischen den Sachen gelegen haben, die ich entsorgen wollte.", entgegnete er ihr, ohne zu wissen, was er ihr darauf wirklich antworten sollte. Er ging zu ihr und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, so als wüsste er nicht wie er zu ihm kam.

„Luke? Wer hat ihn geschrieben?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er ein „J…ss", zischte.

„Jess? Du meinst der Brief ist von Jess? Oh…", jetzt dämmerte es ihr. „Er ist hier! Nicht? Darum gucken mich alle immer so mitleidig an!" Ihre Stimme war nun nicht mehr leise, geschockt sah sie Luke an und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte ihr nicht noch unnötiger das Leben schwer machen. Auch wenn sie es früher oder später sowieso erfahren würde. Aber für diesen Augenblick empfand er es eher für unpassend ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Nein, er ist nicht hier.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Aber…aber wie kommt dann der Brief zu dir? Er war hier…als…als Mum und ich in Europa waren."

„Nein…"

In Rory´s Augen bildeten sich Tränen und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Dachte sie nicht, dass sie über ihn hinweg war? War sie das wirklich? So gern hätte sie in den letzten Monaten gewusst was in seinem Kopf vorging, zu gern hätte sie gewusst, wie er wirklich zu ihr stand. Und vielleicht hielt sie die Antwort in ihren Händen. Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Angst vor der Konfrontation. Sie wollte, dass es vorbei war, sie wollte nicht noch mal verletzt werden. Nicht von Jess, er hatte ihr schon zu oft wehgetan.

Luke ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm, selbst wenn er so was noch nie getan hatte. Selbst wenn er nicht wusste, wie er mit so einer Situation umgehen sollte. „Ssscht…", strich er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Rory beruhigte sich etwas und machte sich von Luke los. „I..ich muss nach Hause!" und rannte aus dem Diner raus. Den Brief hielt sie noch immer fest in ihren Händen, als wär es das Kostbarste was sie je bekommen hatte.

Zum Glück war noch immer kein Gast im Diner, so ging Luke mit großen Schritten hoch in sein Apartment. Er riss die Tür auf und entdeckte Jess, wie er auf der Couch saß und las.

Erschrocken vom plötzlichen erscheinen seines Onkels, sah er zu ihm auf. „Was ist los? Irgendetwas angebrannt?"

„Nein!", schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Sie…sie hat den Brief…"

„Welchen Brief? Und wer?" Jess war verwirrt, wovon sprach Luke da? Er legte sein Buch beiseite und stand auf.

„Deinen!", entgegnete dieser knapp.

„Meinen? Welcher Brief…oh…wie kommst du zu den Brief?"

„Du hast ihn hier verloren, na ja…bevor du nach New York gefahren bist."

„Ha…hast du ihn ihr gegeben?"

Luke schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, sie hätte ihn auch nicht bekommen dürfen. Er ist zwischen die Sachen gerutscht, die ich entsorgen wollte. Da muss er runter gefallen sein und sie hat ihn gefunden.", erklärte er die Situation.

„Aha…hast du ihn etwa gelesen? Sag nicht, du hast!" Jess ahnte es, sonst hätte sein Onkel nicht diese Andeutung gemacht.

„Nein, wieso sollt ich deine Sachen lesen?", versuchte sich Luke rauszureden, wobei er wusste, dass es wenig Sinn hatte. Er war nicht der beste Lügner. „Setz dich!", bat er seinen Neffen.

Doch dieser machte keine Anstalten sich hinsetzen zu wollen. Er zog es lieber vor, durch die Wohnung zu tigern, wie eine hungrige Raubkatze in seinem Käfig. „Du hast ihn gelesen, gib es Gott verdammt noch mal zu!", brüllte er Luke an, als er zum Stehen kam.

„Jetzt setz dich bitte!"

„Ich muss hier raus!"

„Jess, nein! Tu nichts unüberlegtes…verdammt!", fluchte Luke, als die Tür mit einem Knall zufiel und er nur noch hörte, wie Jess die Treppe hinunter rannte.

* * *

„Ich bin zu Hause! Wo ist mein süßes kleines Töchterlein?", rief Lorelai ins Haus, als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. In ihren Händen hielt sie zwei braune Tüten vom Chinesen.

„In meinem Zimmer!", kam es aus Richtung Küche. Da Rory´s Zimmer genau daneben lag.

„Ich hab uns was Leckeres mitgebracht und hey…Willy Wonka TIME!"

„Ich hab keine Lust!", kam es wieder aus Richtung Rory´s Zimmer.

Lorelai ging gleich zu ihr und stellte vorher die Tüten auf den Küchentisch. „Hey Baby, was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt und als sie noch sah, das Rory geweint hatte, machte sie sich noch mehr Sorgen.

„Er ist hier, ist er das?", fragte Rory mit belegter Stimme.

„Wer soll hier sein? Baby von was sprichst du?"

„Jess! Hast du nicht gemerkt wie alle Leute mich so mitleidig angestarrt haben? Und Lane, sie auch…"

„Nein…nein, er ist nicht hier, du kennst mich doch ich bekomm alles raus und…was ist passiert?" Lorelai hatte ihre Tochter in den Arm genommen und sah ihr mit wenig Abstand in die rot geweinten Augen.

„Nichts konkretes, nur verhalten sich alle so komisch. Selbst Luke…ich kann dir das nicht erklären." Rory hatte nicht den Mut ihrer Mutter von dem Brief zu erzählen, den sie seit dem sie zu Hause war angestarrt hatte und sich nicht getraut hatte ihn zu öffnen. Sie hatte Angst vor dem was sie erwarten würde.

„Okay Baby, am besten wir lassen die Leute denken was sie wollen. Wir beide werden jetzt hübsch fein uns die Bäuche voll schlagen und du wirst dich jetzt mit mir vor den Fernseher setzen, dann gucken wir was du willst, das wird dich ablenken.", machte Lorelai den Vorschlag und lächelte ihre Tochter an.

Diese lächelte gequält zurück. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur eine Einbildung, auch wenn der Brief keine Einbildung war. Doch ihre Mutter hatte Recht, sie musste sich ablenken und von den Gedanken an Jess loskommen.

* * *

Rory schlich sich nach draußen auf die Veranda. Ihre Mutter war auf der Couch eingeschlafen und nun hatte sie auch den Mut und die Kraft den Brief zu lesen. Auch wenn diese gewisse Angst noch da war. Sie wollte wissen, was er ihr zu sagen hatte.

Sie machte es sich auf dem Stuhl, der draußen stand, bequem; es hatte angefangen zu regnen und eine Weile starrte sie in das Dunkle hinaus. Bis auf Babettes Haus und ein paar Umrissen von Bäumen konnte sie nicht viel erkennen. Das Licht auf der Veranda spendete ihr genügend Licht, so dass sie die Buchstaben auf dem Brief erkennen konnte. Sie zog sich ihre Jacke um den Leib, da es nicht gerade angenehm warm war.

Es dauerte eine Weile und sie drehte den Brief mehrmals. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer öffnete sie ihn endlich.

_Rory,_

_ich weiß nicht wie ich dazu komme einen Brief zu schreiben, dass hab ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht getan. Aber irgendwann kommt immer das Erste mal. _

_Vor nicht als weniger einer Stunde hab ich zum letzten Mal deine Stimme gehört und ja du hattest Recht, ich war es. Wie kann so ein Typ wie ich nicht den Mut haben zu reden? Ich weiß es nicht._

_Du wolltest wissen warum ich nicht über meinen Vater gesprochen habe oder über die Probleme, die ich in der Schule habe, hatte?_

_Ich kann so etwas nicht, ich hab noch nie über das gesprochen, was mich wirklich persönlich betraf. Nicht mit meiner Mutter, Luke oder sonst wem. Sie sind nicht die besten Zuhörer, musst du wissen. Ich weiß auch nicht. Dort wo ich aufgewachsen bin, wurde nicht viel geredet, dort wurde gehandelt!_

_Aber dann kamst auf einmal du und alles wurde noch schwieriger. Ich war nicht mehr ich und das machte mir Angst. Oh, welch eine Überraschung, Jess hat Angst. Ich sag dir, tierische Angst._

_Mein Vater tauchte eines Tages in Stars Hollow auf, mein Erzeuger, wenn man es so will. Er war auf einmal da, nach wie vielen Jahren? __Ich kannte ihn vorher nicht, er hatte meine Mum und mich verlassen, als ich noch ein Baby war. Ab da musste ich mich mit Typen rumschlagen, die meine Mum mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Tolle Vorstellung von einem Leben. __Also bin ich ihm, ohne viel zu überlegen, nachgefahren. Der eigentliche Grund kam, als man mich von der Schule geschmissen hatte. Ja, ich weiß ich hab dir immer gesagt, dass alles gut läuft. Aber das war nicht so. Schule war und ist nicht mein Ding. __Ich hab zu oft gefehlt, ich bin lieber arbeiten gegangen, als mir das dumme Gesülze der Lehrer anzuhören. _

_Alles in allem, kam alles auf einmal und ich sah mich nur noch wegrennen. Ohne zu wissen, was mich erwarten würde. Ich wollte wissen wer mich verlassen hatte, was ich verpasst hatte und ach keine Ahnung. Die Ernüchterung kam spätestens hier. Er ist ein Loser. Mittlerweile hab ich das Gefühl, das ich ihm ähnlicher bin, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich hab das Beste aufgegeben, was mir jemals passiert war. Und es tut mir leid, ich bin wieder mal gegangen ohne „GOOD BYE" zu sagen.__Ich bin gegangen, ohne deinen Abschluss zu sehen. Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich es tun. _

_Ich will dir nicht noch mal das Herz brechen. Aber es wäre nur fair, dass du es weißt._

_GOOD BYE_

_Jess_

Rory stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hörte seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, wie er ihr diese Zeilen vorlas. Noch einmal überflog sie den Text, wobei vereinzelte Tränen darauf vielen und die Tinte verwischten.

Er stand an einem Baum gelehnt mitten im Regen. Sein Blick war ihr zugewandt und er konnte nicht anders, als sie anzusehen. Sie weinte, das erkannte er selbst aus dieser Entfernung und er bereute es nicht einmal, sie wieder zum weinen gebracht zu haben.

Er wollte, dass sie wusste, was in ihm vorgegangen war. Auch wenn er bis dato nicht im Traum gedacht hatte, ihr den Brief wirklich zu geben. Er hatte den Brief aus dem Bauch heraus geschrieben, selbst wenn er wusste, dass er damit nichts mehr retten konnte.

Langsamen Schrittes ging er auf das Haus zu und Rory blickte auf, als sie hörte wie ein Zweig knackste. Sie konnte seine Umrisse im Dunkeln erkennen und wie er langsam in den Lichtschein der Verandalampe zutrat. Wie in Zeitlupe stand sie auf, der Brief den sie noch immer in den Händen hielt, fiel wie eine Feder langsam zu Boden. Dennoch war sie nicht in der Lage auf ihn zuzugehen, so sahen sie sich an ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Er selbst brauchte den Mut um auf sie zuzugehen. Es dauerte auch eine Weile, bis er es tat. Seine Haare klebten ihn im Gesicht, die Hände hatte er tief in seinen Hosen vergraben. Er spürte die Nässe auf seinem Körper, doch es störte ihn nicht. Als er vor ihr stand, konnte er die Angst in ihren Augen erkennen. Er zog eine Hand aus seiner Tasche und hob sie langsam an, bis zu ihrem Gesicht. Dort wischte er vorsichtig eine Träne weg, die ihr über die Wange ran.

Sie zuckte ein wenig, so, als wäre ein kurzer Stromstoß durch sie gefahren. Seine Augen waren tief braun und sie konnte nicht ausmachen, was er dachte. Länger konnte sie seinem Blick nicht standhalten. „Du bist ein Idiot!", meinte sie kleinlaut.

„Ich weiß!", antwortete er ihr und zog seine Hand zurück.

Rory wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Er stand vor ihr, völlig nass vom Regen. Und als ob sich ihr Verstand ausgeschalten hatte, nahm sie seine Hand und führte ihn ins Innere des Hauses.

Leise und darauf bedacht, ihre Mutter auf der Couch nicht zu wecken, zog sie ihn in ihr Zimmer. So wie er aussah, konnte sie ihn nicht einfach wieder wegschicken, obwohl ihr Verstand Achterbahn fuhr. Gefühle konnte man nicht ausschalten, er hatte sie wieder in seinen Bann gezogen.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Things Changes

**A/N:** so es geht weiter und irgendwie hat sich meine geschichte selbständig gemacht. ich hab einfach losgetippt und wenig später hatte ich gleich mal 24 seiten geschrieben...alles im allen ist etwas herausekommen, was vorher net so geplant war. daher** HAPPY READING und REVIEWS** net vergessen

**CREDITS:** to Stephi for betareading #bighugs#

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Things Changes**

Als sie aufgewacht war, ging Lorelai zu Rory´s Zimmer und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Ihre Tochter lag auf dem Bett und schlief. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte ihr übers Gesicht, doch es verging ihr gleich, als sie ein unbekanntes T-Shirt am Boden liegen sah. Sie kratzte sich am Kopf. Das Shirt gehörte ganz sicher nicht Rory.

Leise ging sie in den Raum und hob es auf. Es war definitiv nicht Rory´s Shirt. Ihre Nase kräuselte sich, als sie merkte, dass es nass war. Ein weiterer Blick bestätigte ihr zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, dass ihre Tochter allein war. Darüber war sie wenigstens erleichtert. Nun setzte sie sich neben Rory aufs Bett und rüttelte sie zaghaft. „Rory, Schatz?"

Ein leises Grummeln kam aus dem Kissen.

„Baby, aufwachen!", versuchte es Lorelai noch einmal.

„Was?", kam eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Kissen. Rory drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter und sah sie nun mit großen Augen an. Nervös sah sie sich im Zimmer um, aber er war nicht mehr da.

„Ooookay, jetzt bist du mir aber eine Erklärung schuldig! Wer war die Nacht hier? Und lüg mich nicht an, alle Zeichen stehen gegen dich!", sagte Lorelai und hob dabei das T-Shirt hoch.

„Ehm, ehm…das…das…" Rory fing an zu stottern, wie sollte sie das ihrer Mutter erklären?

„Ehm, ehm zieht hier nicht Fräulein!" Lorelai war enttäuscht. Was ging hier vor?

„Muuum, er…er…"

„Wer er? Jess? Oh Gott, ich bring den Kerl um!" Nun war es pure Wut, die in ihr aufstieg. Wie konnte sich dieser Kerl erlauben, mitten in der Nacht herzukommen und ihrer Tochter den Kopf zu verdrehen.

Rory hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt und sah schuldbewusst auf ihre Hände. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Mum.", meinte sie kleinlaut.

„Ah, was denk ich denn? Er kommt einfach her und bringt dich durcheinander, was ist daran falsch zu verstehen? Ich dachte du bist darüber hinweg." Lorelai sah ihre Tochter mit einem bohrenden Blick an.

„Das dachte ich auch…", flüsterte Rory und rutschte vom Bett an ihrer Mutter vorbei, ging aus dem Raum, durch die Küche und zum Hintereingang. Vielleicht war es jetzt die beste Zeit ihrer Mutter den Brief zu zeigen. Also ging sie auf die Veranda, wo der Brief noch am Boden lag. Als sie ihn aufhob, entdeckte sie einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Stuhl, auf dem sie die Nacht davor gesessen hatte.

Sie schnappte sich diesen ohne zu lesen, was darauf stand, denn Lorelai war hinter sie getreten und beobachtete, was ihre Tochter tat. „Luke hatte diesen Brief und…und er…er ist von Jess. Er kam gestern Nacht hier her, es…es hatte geregnet und…und er war völlig nass. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, ich konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so wegschicken…"

Lorelai nahm ihre völlig aufgelöste Tochter in den Arm. „Es tut mir leid, ich will nicht, dass dir jemand weh tut. Du musst mich auch verstehen."

Rory schüttelte mit dem Kopf und gab Lorelai den Brief.

* * *

„Luke? LUKE!", brüllte Lorelai durch das Lokal, sobald sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. 

Dieser kam aus der Küche geschossen. „Brüll hier nicht so rum, du verscheuchst mir die Gäste!"

Lorelai sah sich um und sah nur einen älteren Mann, der nur kurz aufsah um sich danach wieder seiner Zeitung und dem Kaffee zu widmen. „Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig!", meinte sie nun und stützte ihre Hände in die Hüften, um ihrer Laune den nötigen Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Warum sitzt meine Tochter wie ein Häufchen Unglück zu Hause? Erklär mir das! Warte, oh jaaa, ich kenn den Grund! Jess, dein missratener Neffe, ist daran Schuld!"

Luke sah sie mit großen Augen an, was hatte der Junge schon wieder angestellt? Er nahm kurz sein Basecap ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare, um das Cap wieder aufzusetzen. „Was hat er getan?"

„Oh, was hat er getan, was hat er GETAN? Luke, seit wann ist er wieder hier? Mhm? Er war es doch, der sich zu deiner Wohnung hoch geschlichen hatte!"

Luke nickte. Verheimlichen ging ja nun nicht mehr.

„Okay, dann bitte verrat mir, warum du es mir nicht sagen konntest? Dann wär ich darauf vorbereitet gewesen!"

„Tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte…" Er griff nach Lorelai´s Arm und zog sie zur Treppe. „Er hatte Probleme, wirkliche Probleme…"

„Das hatten wir doch schon mal!"

* * *

Rory stand in der Nähe der Brücke, die Brücke wo er sie hingeführt hatte, nachdem er ihren Picknickkorb ersteigert hatte. 

Er saß genau in der Mitte, die Beine baumelten über dem Wasser. Eine Rauchschwade kam aus seinem Mund, als er die Luft ausstieß.

Ihn schien es nicht zu stören, das die Brücke noch feucht war, vom Regen der Nacht.

Sie hatte es Überwindung gekostet, hier her zu kommen, nachdem sie seinen Zettel gelesen hatte.

_Komm zur Brücke, Dodger_

Dodger, so hatte sie ihn damals genannt, als er ihr Buch geklaut und einige Randbemerkungen hineingeschrieben hatte.

Noch immer stand sie in der Nähe der Brücke, kaum in der Lage sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Sie sah, wie er kleine flache Steine ins Wasser warf, die drei- bis viermal sprangen, bevor sie untergingen.

Sie holte tief Luft und ging nun doch zu ihm.

„Hey!", grüßte er sie, ohne sie gesehen zu haben.

„Hey! Ist es nicht ein bisschen nass da unten?"

Nun sah er sie doch an. „Stört nicht. Du bist gekommen?"

„Yup, wir sollten reden!"

„Okaay…"

„Wir sollten wirklich reden!"

„Okay…", meinte er nochmals und wand sein Blick wieder aufs Wasser.

„Komm schon Jess…du…du kommst einfach in der Nacht zu mir und…und…" Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte.

Er stand auf. „Was willst du von mir hören, Rory?", fragte er und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, dabei fixierte er sie mit seinem Blick.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein A...loch bin?", meinte sie kleinlaut und sah ihm fest in die Augen, konnte seinem Blick, der auf ihr haftete, aber niche lange standhalten. Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals und ihre Hände wurden feucht, so nervös war sie.

Er ging noch ein Schritt weiter auf sie zu, nun trennten sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Seine rechte Hand erhob sich und vorsichtig strich er ihre eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Vielleicht wusste er, dass er jetzt den größten Fehler seines Lebens machen würde. Aber in ihrer Gegenwart wurde es ihm ganz anders und er hatte nur das eine Verlangen, sie zu berühren.

Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Selbst noch jetzt fühlten sich seine Berührungen an wie ein Stromschlag. Nicht unangenehm, eher vertraut und sie hatte es vermisst. Nicht mal Dean konnte dieses Gefühl bei ihr hervorrufen. Wie hasste sie es doch, sogleich sie es auch liebte.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihr und sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haust spüren. Sie sollte ihn wegschupsen, aber ihre Glieder waren steif und sie war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. „Das kannst du nicht tun.", flüsterte sie. Sie konnte schon regelrecht seine Lippen auf ihren spüren.

„Was?", fragte er, weniger flüsternd, als sie.

„Das.", wisperte sie, schloss ihre Augen und schon spürte sie seine Lippen. Zaghaft, fast nur ein Hauch. Ihr Puls raste ins unermessliche und ihr Herz drohte aus ihrer Brust zu springen. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihrem Gesicht, wie seine Lippen auf ihren.

Ihr Verstand setzte für einen Moment komplett aus und sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund, gewährte für einen kurzen Augeblick Einlass.  
Es war wie eine kurze Versuchung der verbotenen Frucht von Eden. Doch sie besann sich nun eines Besseren und drückte ihn von sich weg. „Ich…ich muss gehen! Ich…ich glaub nicht, dass das eben passiert ist. Ich muss gehen…es durfte nicht passieren…nicht so…nicht jetzt…", plapperte sie nervös vor sich hin, drehte sich von ihm weg und rannte los.

Jess sah ihr überrascht hinterher, bis er ihr nachrief, als er wieder zu Sinnen kam. „Rory!"

Diese drehte sich nochmals zu ihm um, froh darüber Abstand gewonnen zu haben.

„Du machst dich gut, Oliver Twist!"

Sie sah ihn an und verstand nicht was er damit meinte.

„Nur solltest du darauf achten, wenn du etwas stielst. Gib mir mein Herz zurück!"

* * *

Sie war verwirrt, wirklich verwirrt. „Wie konnte ich so dumm sein? So dumm? Oh Gott…", fluchte sie vor sich hin. 

„Rory!", rief sie eine bekannte Stimme.

Der hatte ihr eben auch noch gefehlt. „Dean!", grüßte sie zurück, als sie sich umgedreht hatte und ihn auf sich zukommen sah.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte er sie sogleich, als er vor ihr stand.

„Ehm, nichts, was soll sein?", versuchte sie sich raus zu reden. Wenigstens klappte es meistens bei ihm.

„Na ja, du wirktest irgendwie verloren.", antwortete er ihr mit einem Hauch Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

Rory hoffte nur, das er nicht auch wusste, das Jess wieder in der Stadt war. Sie kannte Dean genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn anzusprechen war, selbst wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen waren. „Oh…na ja, wie du weißt, Yale steht vor der Tür und ich hab noch soooo viel zu erledigen…"

„Reicht deine Zeit noch für einen Kaffee oder so?", unterbrach er sie.

Nach einer kurzen Überlegung nickte sie. Vielleicht konnte Dean sie auf andere Gedanken bringen.

-------

Jess war ihr hinterher gelaufen. Er wollte sie so nicht gehen lassen, aber in einer angemessenen Entfernung stoppte er, als er sah, dass sie auf Dean getroffen war. Eine Weile schaute er sich das Szenario an und als er sah, dass sie mit Dean ging, rannte er zurück zur Brücke.

* * *

Erst zum späten Nachmittag kam er zurück ins Diner. Luke stand hinterm Tresen und sah ihn giftig an. „Was hab ich dir gesagt? Oh mein Gott, was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte er zugleich, als er Jess' geschwollene und mit geronnen Blut versehene Hand sah. 

„Mir stand ein Baum in weg!", meinte Jess nur und wollte zur Treppe gehen.

„Warte, wieso legst du dich mit einem Baum an? Und hey, die Hand sieht böse aus, die solltest du untersuchen lassen." Nun war Luke völlig aus seinem Konzept gekommen. Eigentlich wollte er seinem Neffen die Leviten lesen, nachdem er eine gehörige Portion wütende Lorelai einstecken musste.

„Naaa, geht schon. Bisschen Wasser und es sieht halb so schlimm aus." Wobei Jess versuchte, den pochenden Schmerz zu ignorieren.

Nachdem er Rory mit Dean gesehen hatte, erfasste ihn die unbändige Wut auf sich selber. So, dass er mehrmals auf einen ihm im Weg stehenden Baum eingeschlagen hatte, bis die Hand anfing zu bluten. So schnell er konnte, wand er sich von Luke ab und ging die Treppe nach oben.

„Stopp! Ich muss noch mit dir reden!", rief Luke hinterher.

Jess drehte sich nochmals auf dem Treppenabsatz um. „Was denn noch?", fragte er genervt.

„Hat das was mit Rory zu tun?", fragte Luke und wedelte mit seiner Hand.

„Und wenn? Was geht dich das an?"

„Das geht mich sowohl was an, denn Lorelai kam heut stinkwütend zu mir."

„Oh, können wir das ein andermal klären?" Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, mit Luke so eine Konversation zu führen.

„Eigentlich nicht, ich komme in einer halben Stunde hoch und dann reden wir!", meinte Luke und widmete sich wieder den Gästen, die angespannt versuchten zu lauschen, über was die beiden eben geredet hatten. „Die Vorstellung ist vorbei!"

Jess stand noch einen Augenblick auf der Treppe und sah hinunter, wo eben noch Luke gestanden hatte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging hoch ins Apartment. Wo er zum Waschbecken ging um sich die Hand abzuwaschen, dabei verzog er sein Gesicht, da es brannte. Danach nahm er ein frisches Handtuch und wickelte es sich um die lädierte Hand.

Wie blöd konnte er nur sein und daran glauben, dass Rory noch etwas für ihn empfand. Klar sie hatte seinen Kuss erwidert, wenn auch nicht lange. Und sie hatte ihn letzte Nacht mit zu sich rein genommen, auch wenn sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Er schnappte sich eines seiner Bücher und setzte sich auf die Couch. Selbst wenn er sich weniger darauf konzentrieren konnte, so wie seine Hand schmerzte. Dich zumindest gab ihn dieses pochende Gefühl zu verstehen, dass er noch da war.

Die letzten Wochen waren nicht leicht für ihn gewesen. Er stand unter der ständigen Beobachtung von Luke. Nachdem er wieder hier in diesem Nest gelandet war und seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte, musste er, auch wenn er es nicht wollte, Rede und Antwort stehen. Er wusste selbst nicht wie tief er gesunken war. Der absolute Kontrollverlust durch Alkohol und Drogen. Auf einer Seite war er froh, dass Luke und sogar seine Mutter ihn da weggeholt hatten, aber auf der anderen Seite war Stars Hollow nichts anderes als die Gegengesetzte Seite der Hölle.

* * *

Lorelai stand auf der Veranda und wartete auf ihre Tochter, die mit hängendem Kopf die Einfahrt hoch kam. „Hey Süße, wo warst du so lange?" 

Rory sah auf und versuchte, sich ein Lächeln abzumühen. „Dean hat mich zu einem Kaffee eingeladen."

Als sie die Treppe rauf kam, ging sie mit ihrer Mutter ins Haus.

„Aha, Dean also und du…"

„Nein Mum, OH…du wirst es nicht glauben, Dean will heiraten!", versuchte sie, vom Thema Jess abzulenken. Sie wusste genau, dass ihre Mutter nicht damit locker lassen würde.

„Dean und heiraten? Wen denn? Oh, sag nicht diese Lindsay."

„Doch, ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben."

„Traurig darüber?"

Rory schüttelte ihren Kopf, sie freute sich für Dean, dass er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte mit der er glücklich war und er jemanden glücklich machen konnte. „Ich glaub wir sollten jetzt alles unter Dach und Fach bekommen, du weißt am Wochenende geht's nach Yale."

„Ich weiß, und dass kann ich wiederum nicht glauben, mein Baby geht weg von mir!", versuchte Lorelai mit heulender Stimme, ihr Unbehagen zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Sieh es mal so. Ich bin nicht weit weg von hier, ich hab ein Auto und kann jeder Zeit vorbei kommen und an den Wochenenden bin ich sowieso da, außer es steht etwas wirkliches Wichtiges an."

„Dennoch, was soll ich die ganze Zeit machen, wenn du nicht da bist? Oh, ich weiß, dich anrufen und nerven, bis du aufgibst!", lachte sie, wobei sie es nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Ihre Tochter in einen der besten Unis des Landes zu sehen, erfüllte sie mehr als nur mit Stolz.

„Komm schon Mum, am besten wir ordern uns eine Riesenpizza und dann gucken wir irgendwas Schnulziges. Morgen früh machen wir uns auf den Weg und besorgen den Rest von dem, was ich noch brauche. Was hältst du davon?"

„Au ja, wie wär es mit Titanic? Ich seh doch zu gern, wie Leo einfach unter geht!", klatschte Lorelai wie ein 5-jähriges Kind in die Hände, als hätte sie eben einen Lolli geschenkt bekommen.

„Nicht was anderes? Bei dem Film muss ich ständig aufs Klo, bei dem vielen Wasser. Da kann ich mich nicht mal anständig auf die Handlung konzentrieren."

„Wer konzentriert sich denn schon bei dem Film auf die Handlung? Okay, wie wär´s damit: Du gehst schnell in die Videothek und besorgst etwas anständiges, derweil kümmere ich mich darum, dass wir etwas Essbares bekommen. Oh und wenn du schon unterwegs bist, geh doch bitte noch mal bei Luke´s vorbei und hol Kaffee oder besser doch nicht, geh zu Doose´s und hol da ein Päckchen Kaffee, unserer ist vorhin alle geworden.", plabberte Lorelai ohne Punkt und Komma.

„Wieso nicht Luke´s? Habt ihr euch gestritten? Oh nein, sag es nicht! MUUUM!" Sie ahnte es. Ihre Mutter war zu Luke gegangen -wegen Jess - und deshalb hatten sie sich garantiert gestritten.

„Hun, du musst mich doch auf verstehen. Selbst wenn mir Luke sonst was erzählt, was dieser Rowdy alles durchgemacht hat, er hat einfach kein Recht, dir das Leben schwer zu machen. Zumal du nach Yale gehst." Lorelai biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Jetzt war ihr doch vielmehr herausgerutscht, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Eben Mum, ich geh nach Yale, bin weg von hier und das kann mir niemand kaputt machen. Nicht Jess und sonst wer…ehm…was hat dir Luke erzählt? Was musste Jess alles durchmachen?" Ihr war diese kleine Randbemerkung nicht entgangen.

„Hat er es dir gestern nicht erzählt? Er war doch hier…"

„Wir haben nicht geredet!", unterbrach Rory ihre Mutter.

„Nicht geredet? Was habt ihr denn da gemacht? OH NEIN, nein, nein, nein, sag es nicht, ich will es nicht hören! Ihr habt doch nicht etwa…" Jetzt rannte sie durch das Wohnzimmer, wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig, hielt sich die Hände an den Kopf und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie hatte zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein schreckliches Bildnis ihres Babys und dem Strolch in ihrem Kopf.

„Was denkst du von mir? NEEEIIINNN, wir haben nichts getan. Nichts, niente, nothing. Ich hab ihm nur ein Handtuch gegeben damit er sich trocknen konnte."

„Oh und wie kam dann sein Shirt auf den Boden?"

„Er…er hatte es sich ausgezogen?"

„Und da soll ich nicht denken, dass ihr sonst was hinter meinem Rücken getan habt?"

„NEIN, Mum glaub mir, es ist nichts passiert. Ich war noch nicht mal im Zimmer, als er versucht hatte, sich abzutrocknen."

„Und ihr habt wirklich nicht miteinander geredet? Die ganze Zeit nicht?"

„Nein, oh doch, ich hab ihm gesagt, das er ein Idiot sei."

„Das ist mein Baby! Und da ist er nicht weggerannt?"

„Mum, können wir bitte das Thema lassen?" Rory war es leid, weiter darüber zu reden. Zumal sie selber nicht wusste, warum sie nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten und heute war ja auch nicht viel aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Mittlerweile bereute sie es sogar, zur Brücke gegangen zu sein. Es hätte alles so schön sein können. Ohne ihn. Aber er war nun einmal wieder da und um ihrer Neugier willen, hätte sie zu gern gewusst wieso.

„Okay, ich lass es.", wobei das Thema für Lorelai noch nicht wirklich abgeschlossen war. Zumal sie von Luke den wirklichen Grund erfahren hatte, warum Jess wieder in der Stadt war. Das machte ihr noch viel mehr Angst.

„Gut, ich geh dann mal und vergiss die Pizza nicht!", meinte Rory und ging wieder aus dem Haus. Vielleicht sollte sie doch noch einen kurzen Abstecher zu Luke´s machen.

* * *

Nachdem sie in der Videothek war und anschließend bei Doose´s, ging sie am Diner vorbei. Alles war dunkel, was um diese Zeit recht ungewöhnlich war. Luke schloss nie vor 22:00Uhr, außer es war etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert. 

„Hey Rory!", rief jemand ihr bekanntes.

Sie stand noch immer vor dem dunklen Fenster des Diners und Lane stellte sich neben sie. „Warum hat Luke geschlossen?"

Lane zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab nur gesehen wie er Jess zu seinem Truck geschupst hatte. Oh…" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, da sie ja noch nicht wusste, dass Rory wusste, dass Jess wieder da war.

„Ich weiß es Lane, er war gestern bei mir. Meinst du, das er ihn wieder fort geschickt hat?", fragte Rory und drehte sich zu ihrer besten Freundin.

„Denk nicht, so sah es zumindest nicht aus. Was wollte er bei dir?"

„Luke hatte einen Brief von ihm, der an mich gerichtet war. Und…und als ich ihn gelesen hatte, stand er plötzlich da. Oh man Lane, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Er hat mich heut geküsst…"

„Geküsst? Wo?" Nun war Lane perplex. Was war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen?

„An der Brücke. Er wollte, dass ich da hin komme, also bin ich hin. Ich dachte er will mit mir reden, aber er hat mich einfach geküsst…", versuchte Rory zu erklären.

„Und was hast du gemacht?", bohrte Lane weiter.

„Ich…ich hab ihn von mir gestoßen und bin weggerannt. Dann…dann kam Dean und erzählte mir das er heiraten würde…"

„Oh, das ist ja hart! Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich mein Jess…oh man, ich weiß noch nicht mal was ich darüber denken soll. Was soll ich tun? Er hat mir schon so oft das Herz gebrochen, gut ich weiß nun auch den Grund, warum er das letzte Mal abgehauen ist. Aber wieso soll ich ihm verzeihen?"

„Dann tu es nicht, viele andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne. Du gehst nach Yale, was willst du mehr?"

„Stimmt, ich sollte besser nach Hause gehen. Mum wartet bestimmt schon.", meinte Rory mit einem letzten Blick ins Diner und drückte Lane anschließend zum Abschied.

„Okay, kommst du, bevor es nach Yale geht, noch mal bei mir vorbei?"

„Klar, ich muss doch noch dein Gesicht in mein Hirn einbrennen, ohne dem geht es doch nicht!", grinste sie und machte sich nun auf den Heimweg.

* * *

„Komm schon Luke, ich brauch wirklich dringend deinen Truck!", versuchte Lorelai Luke zu überzeugen. 

„Du hast deinen Jeep, also, warum brauchst du dann unbedingt meinen Truck?"

„Da bekomm ich nicht alles rein und wenn, dann wüsste ich nicht wo ich dann sitzen soll.", quengelte Lorelai weiter.

„Rory hat doch auch noch ein Auto, was ist bitte das Problem dran?"

„Na die Matratze, wo soll die bitte hin? Ach komm schon Luke, es ist nur für ein paar Stunden."

„Okay, aber mittags ist er wieder zurück! Eins soll aber gesagt sein, wenn irgendetwas kaputt ist, dann sind wir geschiedene Leute!", gab Luke schließlich nach.

„Danke, danke, danke! Du bist ein Schatz!" Lorelai warf sich an seinen Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ließ ihn aber gleich wieder los und sah peinlich berührt zu Boden. „Könntest du dann noch vorbei kommen und helfen alles aufzuladen?"

Luke grinste sie an, da sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Es war zu selten, das Lorelai etwas peinlich war. „Okay, ich komm dann rum. JESS?", rief er nun nach seinem Neffen, der wenige Augenblicke die Treppe runter kam.

Lorelai sah ihn weniger erfreulich an, aber als sie seine Hand in einer Bandage sah, war ihr Blick eher erstaunt. „Mit wem hast du dich denn angelegt?"

Jess sah auf seine Hand und dann zu Lorelai. „Da war so ein großer Kerl, der wollte mich nicht vorbei lassen…"

„Jess!", ermahnte ihn Luke. „Er wollte nur wissen, wie es ist einen Baum beiseite zu prügeln.", erklärte er Lorelai die bandagierte Hand.

„Oh, muss ja ein echt hartnäckiger Baum gewesen sein. Okay, ich mach mich mal von Dannen, bis dann Lukey!", zwinkerte ihm zu, nahm ihren Kaffee und ging aus dem Diner.

„Vielen Dank Onkel Luke, jetzt hält sie mich für nen kompletten Idioten.", meinte Jess und ging zu ihm hinter den Tresen.

„Das dachte sie auch schon vorher von dir. Du, ich muss dann mal weg, übernimmst du derweil?"

„Hab ich eine andere Wahl?" und rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Nicht wirklich, dauert auch nicht lang." Luke schnappte sich seine Jacke, klopfte Jess auf den Rücken und ging ebenfalls aus dem Diner.

* * *

„MUM, können wir endlich los machen? Wir kommen sonst noch zu spät und du weißt, dass ich es hasse zu spät zu kommen!", rief Rory die Treppe hoch. 

„Komm ja schon…Gott verflixt, wieso geht das Teil nicht. Ah, jetzt! Ich muss doch noch ein Foto machen bevor du in den Weiten von Yale verschwindest. Damit ich ein aktuelles Foto von dir hab, falls ich eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben muss." Lorelai kam die Treppe runter gerannt und grinste Rory an, dabei wedelte sie mit dem Fotoapparat vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Oh, nein. Vergiss es! Ich seh doch schrecklich aus!"

„Nix da, mit vergiss es! Los, stell dich da rüber und sag CHEES!", dabei positionierte sie sich und hielt ihren Finger auf dem Auslöser.

Rory setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf und war froh als endlich der Blitz kam.

„Och nö, so geht das aber nicht. Aber hey, die Technik ist doch klasse, man kann gleich sehen wie die Bilder geworden sind. Guck!" Lorelai drehte die Rückseite der Camera zu Rory und zeigte auf das Display.

„Toll, ich sag doch, ich seh schrecklich aus." Sie verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht, als sie ihr Bild sah.

„Also noch mal und nun etwas freundlicher. CHEES!"

Rory quälte sich nochmals ein Lächeln ab und schnappte sich anschließend ihre Tasche. Sie wollten noch mal zu Luke, damit sie ein letztes Mal seinen Kaffee genießen konnte, bevor es nach Yale ging. Auch wenn sie da auf Jess treffen würde. Sie hatte die Tage erfolgreich versucht ihn zu ignorieren und auch nicht weiter an ihn gedacht. Da die Vorbereitungen zu Yale viel mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatten als angenommen.

„Gut, das Bild lass ich gelten!", grinste Lorelai und nahm den Rest, der noch nicht im Truck verstaut worden war. Zu guter letzt sperrte sie das Haus ab und setzte sich hinters Lenkrad. Rory war schon in ihrem Auto und wartete, das Lorelai endlich losfuhr.

Doch Lorelai hatte so ihre Schwierigkeiten mit der Schaltung und bekam nur den Rückwärtsgang hinein. „Okay, dann eben nicht!"

So fuhr sie eben rückwärts zu Luke´s.

Rory musste grinsen und war eher angelangt als ihre Mutter. Sie ging schon ins Diner, wo Luke darauf wartete, dass die Gilmores eintrafen. „Wo ist deine Mum?"

„Die kommt gleich, sie hatte nur so ihre kleinen Schwierigkeiten. Ah sieh, da kommt sie schon." Und Rory zeigte aus dem Fenster.

„Was macht sie da?", fragte Luke mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, als er seinen Truck rückwärts die Straße runterrollen sah.

„Sie hat den Gang nicht rein bekommen, also ist sie den ganzen Weg rückwärts hergefahren.", grinste sie.

„Oh mein Gott!" Luke rannte aus dem Diner zu Lorelai und den Truck. „Raus!", befahl er Lorelai auszusteigen.

„Hey Luke, irgendwas stimmt da nicht mit der Schaltung, ich glaub die solltest du mal überprüfen lassen.", meinte sie gelassen, während sie sich abschnallte.

„Die Schaltung ist völlig in Ordnung, nur du kannst nicht fahren! Es war eine blöde Idee dir den Truck zu überlassen."

„Ich kann fahren, also hör mal!"

Rory sah amüsiert dem Szenario zu und merkte nicht das Jess die Treppe hinunter kam.

„Was machen die da?", fragte er und Rory drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.

„Gott, schleich dich nicht so an, ich hätte einen Herzinfarkt bekommen können!"

„Hast du aber nicht, oder bist du eben vom Stuhl gefallen?"

Rory schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf und wollte aufstehen. Da sah sie seine bandagierte Hand. „Ehm, was hast du gemacht?" und zeigte darauf.

„Nichts!", meinte er kühl. Anscheint hatte Lorelai keinen Ton zu Rory gesagt.

„Das sieht mir aber nicht nach Nichts aus."

Bevor Jess antworten konnte, kamen Luke und Lorelai ins Diner.

„Ich kann alleine fahren, okay? Du musst im Diner bleiben!", versuchte Lorelai einen aufgebrachten Luke zu überzeugen.

„Rory, sag deiner Mutter, das sie mich noch frühzeitig ins Grab bringt!"

„Mum, ich soll…"

„Ich hab das gehört, Luke…am besten du gibst mir jetzt einen Kaffee und dann klappt alles wie am Schnürchen."

Luke schüttelte mit seinem Kopf, während Jess zwei Tassen auf den Tresen stellte und sie mit Kaffee füllte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Luke seinen Neffen.

„Gäste bedienen?"

Lorelai nahm ihre Tasse und trank einen Schluck. Genüsslich schloss sie ihre Augen. „Das hab ich gebraucht, danke Jess! Du bist mein Retter!"

Rory sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an, hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt?

Jess war minder überrascht, rollte aber mit den Augen und verschwand in der Küche.

Luke nahm derweil eine Tüte vom Board, wo die Kaffeemaschine stand. „Hier Rory, damit du erstmal über die Runden kommst!"

Sie nahm dankend die Tüte an und schaute hinein. „Oh, womit hab ich das verdient. Danke!"

„Man weiß ja nie, wie das Essen dort ist!", grinste Luke.

„Okay, Schatz! Wir müssen los. Du willst doch nicht die Einführung verpassen?", unterbrach Lorelai das Geplänkel.

„Schon gut, ich komm ja schon!" Sie trank den Kaffee aus und verabschiedete sich von Luke.

„Lorelai und du hast nun verstanden wie die Schaltung funktioniert?", fragte Luke mit ein wenig Skepsis in seiner Stimme.

„Hab ich, vertraust du mir etwa nicht? Du bekommst dein Baby ganz und heil wieder, versprochen!"

„Schon gut, schon gut! Nun macht aber los, ihr wisst nicht, wie der Verkehr heut ist!"

Lorelai nickte, grinste und ging aus dem Diner. Rory war schon in ihr Auto eingestiegen und sah nochmals ins Café. Jess war neben seinen Onkel getreten und hob seinen bandagierten Arm an. Was für Rory soviel hieß, wie: ‚Man sieht sich'

* * *

Rory ließ sich geschafft auf ihr neues Bett fallen. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, wie viel Stress so ein Umzug machen würde. Sie hatte noch nicht mal annähernd alles ausgepackt, aber das wichtigste war schon verstaut. Jetzt wollte sie nur noch eins - schlafen. 

Lorelai lag schon neben ihr auf der alten Matratze, die sie bis jetzt noch nicht losgeworden war. Zum Glück hatte Luke nichts dagegen das sie den Truck noch bis zum nächsten Tag behalten und somit bei Rory übernachten konnte.

„Und wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie ihre Tochter, die unter ihr Laken schlüpfte.

„Ich bin völlig KO. Hätte mal einer gedacht, dass ich mein Zimmer ausgerechnet mit Paris teilen würde...", stellte sie nochmals mit Erstaunen fest.

„Das stimmt. Ich fühl mich grad, als wär ich auf einer Pyjamaparty. Schön, dass ich noch dableiben durfte."

„Ich bin auch froh, dass du noch da bist. Sag mal, weißt du was Jess mit seiner Hand gemacht hat?" Diese Frage brannte ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge, aber bis jetzt hatte sie noch keine Gelegenheit zu fragen.

Lorelai verdrehte ihre Augen. „Bekanntschaft mit einem Baum."

„Oh, okay…lass uns schlafen."

„Träum was Süßes. Mein Baby!"

„Ich bin jetzt Yale-Studentin, also kein Baby mehr.", meinte Rory gespielt erbost.

„Okay, meine große Studentin, schlaf schön."

„Du auch, Mum."

* * *

Wie kam sein Shirt in ihre Tasche? Rory hielt das schwarze Stück Stoff in ihrer Hand, als sie die letzten Sachen auspacken tat. 

Sie musste es im Eifer des Gefechts mit zu den Sachen gelegt haben, als sie die Kisten gepackt hatte. Nachdenklich ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und roch an dem Shirt. Sein Duft drang noch immer durch. Als sie ihr Handeln bemerkte schmiss sie das Shirt beiseite. „Gott, ich bin krank, definitiv krank!", redete sie mit selber.

Nach einer kurzen Überlegung nahm sie ihr Telefon und wählte eine bekannte Nummer, aber die sie kaum benutzte.

Es kam ein Freizeichen und als jemand am anderen Ende den Hörer abnahm, legte sie wieder auf. Was sollte sie ihm auch sagen? ‚Hey, du hast dein T-Shirt bei mir vergessen und ich hab es aus Versehen mit nach Yale genommen.' Blöde Ausrede, wobei so blöd war sie auch nicht.

Sie drückte auf Wahlwiederholung und wartete nochmals darauf, dass jemand abnahm. Was auch nicht lang auf sich warten ließ, doch wieder verließ sie ihr Mut und sie legte auf.

„Komm schon Rory, jetzt aber!", ermahnte sie sich selber.

Abermals drückte sie die Wahlwiederholung und diesmal ging nur noch der Anrufbeantworter an. Sie holte tief Luft. „Hey Dodger, du warst auch schon mal besser. Gib du mir gefälligst mein Herz zurück!", benutze sie fast die selben Worte, die er ihr an der Brücke zugerufen hatte. Dann legte sie auf.

------

Jess saß auf seinem Bett, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Denn nach dem zweiten Mal, bei dem keiner am Telefon war, hatte er es aufgegeben ran zu gehen. Ein Grinsen huschte ihm über die Lippen.

------

‚Gib du mir gefälligst mein Herz zurück!', das wollte Rory eigentlich nicht sagen. Aber die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus. Warum bloß? Gut, sie mochte das Gefühl wenn er sie küsste, sie konnte sich noch immer in seinen Augen verlieren, aber liebte sie ihn noch? Was für ein Spielchen trieb er mit ihr? Wollte er sie in den Wahnsinn treiben?

Da klingelte ihr Handy und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ohne auf ihr Display zu sehen, nahm sie ab.

„Okay, ich schlag dir einen Deal vor. Wir treffen uns und dann können wir tauschen!"

„Jess? Wie kommst du darauf, das ich mich mit dir treffen will?"

„Wir können es auch bleiben lassen."

„Sag nicht du warst die ganze Zeit zu Hause, warum bist du nicht ran gegangen?"

„Wenn du ständig aufhängst, wenn ich rangeh? Als hätte ich den ganzen Abend nichts Besseres zu tun."

„Okay, gutes Argument. Und redest du nun mit mir?"

„Tu ich das etwa nicht?"

„Doch, so meint ich das auch nicht. Ich meinte eigentlich den Brief und die ganze Sache zwischen uns."

„Zwischen uns? Gibt es etwa wieder ein UNS?"

„Nein…ich mein, Vielleicht…ja…nein…ach vergiss es!"

„Okay…"

„Was okay? Okay, dass du mit mir redest oder okay, weil du es ständig sagst und es so nicht meinst?"

„Okay, wir können reden, aber nicht am Telefon."

„Gut, ich bin morgen wieder in Stars Hollow, aber dann gibt es keine Ausflüchte mehr, verstanden?"

„Okay."

„GOTT, jetzt lass das mal!"

„Was?"

„DAS, ich kann dieses Wort schon langsam nicht mehr hören!"

„Guten Nacht Rory!"

„Dito Jess!"

Damit hängte sie auf. Was war das eben? Dieses Gespräch brachte sie völlig durcheinander. Wenn man es als Gespräch bezeichnen konnte. Sie sah kurz auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie schlafen sollte. Sie hatte am nächsten Morgen eine Vorlesung und da wollte sie ausgeschlafen sein. Somit zog sie sich um, ging ins Bad und wusch sich. Letztendlich schlüpfte sie in ihr Bett und nahm sein Shirt mit, welches sie an sich drückte. Ein letztes Mal nahm sie seinen Duft auf und schlief schließlich ein.

* * *

Da war sie wieder. Die erste Woche ging viel zu schnell vorüber und sie konnte noch nicht ganz realisieren, dass sie nun tatsächlich in Yale war. Sie fuhr nach Hause um dort auf ihre Mum zu treffen, da sie zum allwöchentlichen Treffen zu ihren Großeltern fuhren. 

Sie wusste genau, wie dies wieder ablaufen würde. Ihr Großvater würde fragen, wie die Schule sei. Ihre Mutter würde sich wieder mit ihrer Großmutter streiten und alles wäre wieder beim alten.

So sehr sie das doch immer liebte, aufgeregter war sie, weil sie danach auf Jess treffen würde. Eine Klärung war schließlich dringend nötig.

Also brachte sie schnell das Freitagessen hinter sich. „Mum, ich geh noch zu Lane. Treffen wir uns dann zu Hause?" Es war selten, dass sie ihre Mutter anlog, doch sie konnte ihr nicht erzählen, dass sie vorhatte zu Jess zu gehen.

„Okay, mein Schatz! Mach aber nicht all zu lang, ich will noch was von dir haben." Damit drückte Lorelai einen Kuss auf Rory´s Stirn.

„Ich bin das ganze Wochenende da, Mum!"

„Ich weiß und das ist viel zu kurz!"

„Bis dann Mum." Rory stieg aus dem Auto und sah wie ihre Mutter mit dem Jeep wegfuhr, anschließend machte sie sich auf dem Weg zum Diner.

Luke stand hinter dem Tresen und ging die Einnahmen des Tages durch. Als die Glocke über der Tür ertönte sah er auf. „Rory, bist du nicht in Yale?"

„Ich bin übers Wochenende zu Hause, na ja und wir sind gerade vom Freitagsessen gekommen.", erklärte Rory.

„Wo ist deine Mum?", fragte Luke, da er Lorelai nicht entdecken konnte.

„Sie ist nach Hause gefahren, wir treffen uns dann dort. Ach, ist Jess oben? Ich wollte ihm noch etwas vorbei bringen." Sie zog sein T-Shirt aus der Tasche und zeigte es Luke.

„Er ist oben. Wie kommst du zu Jess Shirt?"

„Ehm, er hat es mir geliehen und ich hatte es gefunden, als ich aufgeräumt hatte. Oh und Luke, bitte sag Mum nicht, das ich hier war.", meinte sie bevor sie die Treppe rauf ging.

Luke sah ihr erstaunt hinterher. Was ging hier vor, von dem er nichts wusste? Er sollte dann auf jeden Fall abchecken, was bei den beiden los war.

Rory ging mit rasendem Herzen die Treppe hinauf und klopfte nach kurzem Zögern an der Tür. Als keiner reagierte, klopfte sie etwas lauter.

Einen Augenblick später hörte sie es rumoren und wie etwas zu Boden fiel, bevor sich die Tür öffnete. Jess stand nur in Boxern und T-Shirt bekleidet vor ihr. Seine Haare waren feucht vom duschen und in der linken Hand hielt er seine Baggy Jeans.

Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen Körper und für einen Moment vergaß sie zu atmen.

„Du kannst gern rein kommen und du kannst auch gern wieder atmen.", meinte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Ihm gefiel der Anblick ihrer Sprachlosigkeit.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und ging geradewegs an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn weiter anzusehen. „Ich…ich hab dein Shirt mitgebracht…das…das hattest du bei mir vergessen."

„Oh, danke für die Aufmerksamkeit, willst du dich setzen?", fragte er, ohne Anstalten sich weiter anzuziehen.

Sie nickte und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Probleme?" und zeigte auf die Hose.

Er nickte und sah peinlich berührt zu Boden. Mit einer Hand ließ es sich schlecht eine Hose anzuziehen. Dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und versuchte hineinzuschlüpfen. Was soweit ganz gut klappte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte sie nun und musste lächeln, bei dem Anblick wie er sich abmühte. Er sprang auf der Stelle, wobei er die Hose hochzog.

„Mhm, wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde?"

Sie stand wieder von der Couch auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Dann griff sie nach dem Hosenbund und schloss die Knöpfe. Aber ohne ihn ein einziges Mal anzusehen. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie musste sich abmühen einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er beobachtete sie genau was sie tat und ihm blieb ihre Nervosität nicht verborgen.

Eine Weile standen sich beide, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gegenüber.

Bis er ihre Hände griff, da sie seine Hose anscheinend nicht loslassen wollte. „Danke!", flüsterte er und nun sah sie ihn doch an. Wie immer könnte er sich in ihren Augen verlieren, die nun auf ihm ruhten. Sein Herz fing wie wild an gegen seine Rippen zu pochen und in seinem Magen fuhren Schmetterlinge Achterbahn. Dieses Gefühl konnte auch nur sie in ihm hervorrufen.

„Wer hilft dir sonst? Luke?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass Luke ihm beim anziehen helfen würde, wurde ihm schlecht. „Es dauert halt viel länger.", grinste er nun.

Rory entzog sich seinen Händen und ließ von ihm ab. Ging zur Couch hinüber und setzte sich wieder.

Beide waren froh Abstand voneinander gewonnen zu haben und Jess setzte sich auf den alten Ledersessel.

„Warum hast du mich geküsst?", stellte Rory nun ihre brennende Frage, die sie sich schon die ganze Zeit über gestellt hatte.

Er wusste nicht gleich, was er antworten sollte, sie fiel wirklich gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. „Ich…ich weiß es nicht.", meinte er letztendlich und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er war noch nie ein Freund großer Worte gewesen und konnte noch nie über seine Gefühle reden. Sie war enttäuscht, das konnte er sehen.

„Okay…dann…dann erzähl mir was passiert ist. In New York…"

„Das möchtest du nicht wissen!", unterbrach er sie.

„Doch Jess, ich möchte es wissen. Ich möchte herausfinden, was zwischen uns beiden passiert."

Abermals fuhr er sich durch die Haare und holte tief Luft. Entweder er wagte den Schritt oder würde sie für immer verlieren. Ihm blieb keine Wahl, als endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Gut möglich konnte auch sein, dass sie ihn dafür verachten würde. Wer wagt, der gewinnt, hieß es doch immer. „Gut, du willst wissen was passiert ist? Luke hatte mich wieder fort geschickt, weil er mit dieser Nicole weg fahren wollte und er nicht wollte, dass ich allein hier bin. Also bin ich zurück nach New York, wo ich bei alten Kumpels untergetaucht bin."

„Warum bist du zurückgekommen? Aus Kalifornien mein ich.", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ich wollte noch etwas erledigen und als ich meinen Vater gesehen und gemerkt hab, das ich gar nicht soviel verpasst hatte, bin wieder zurück gekommen."

„Okay, was passierte weiter in New York?"

„Das was auch früher immer passiert ist, es floss reichlich Alkohol. Es stieg eine Party nach der anderen und man besoff sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit. Ab und zu hat man sich einen Joint durch gepfiffen und ich konnte endlich vergessen."

„Jess…wieso?" Ihre Stimme klang erstickend und er konnte ihren Vorwurf daraus hören.

„Ich wollte dich vergessen, Rory. Du warst und bist sogar noch immer in meinen Gedanken. Ich hör mich jetzt vielleicht völlig bescheuert an…zumindest kam auf einmal Luke mit meiner Mutter an und haben mich da raus geholt. Gott, wer weiß wo ich jetzt sonst wär. Er saß die ganze Nacht an meinem Bett und hat zugesehen wie ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt hab. Letztendlich hat er mich vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder ich geh zu Grunde oder ändere mein Leben."

Rory hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, sie konnte nicht fassen, was er ihr da eben erzählt hatte. Er wollte sie vergessen? Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, kniete sich vor ihm hin und nahm seine lädierte Hand. „Und das hier?"

„Als ich dich mit Dean gesehen hatte, ging es mit mir durch…", meinte er kleinlaut und sah von ihr weg.

„Mit Dean? Gott, Jess! Er hatte mir nur erzählt das er heiraten will."

Sie zwang ihn sie anzusehen. In seinen Augen konnte sie seine Reue sehen und sie war froh darüber, endlich den wahren Jess darin zu erkennen.

„Es tut mir leid!", brachte er nur noch heraus. Nun war die Mauer, die er um sich gebaut hatte in binnen von Sekunden zusammen gebrochen. All die Jahre in seinem Leben konnte er diese aufrechterhalten und sie hatte es zustande gebracht, jeden einzelnen Stein zu zerschlagen. Wie hasste er dieses Gefühl, ausgeliefert zu sein, sich völlig zu offenbaren. Sie konnte nun ungehindert in die tiefen seiner Seele sehen und das machte ihm Angst.

Rory sah ihm noch immer in die Augen und nun war er es, der dem Blick nicht standhalten konnte. So sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte nicht. „Sieh mich an Jess und sag mir, warum du mich geküsst hast!", fragte sie in nun und mit jedem Wort wurde sie immer leiser.

Doch bevor Rory eine Antwort erhalten konnte, ging die Tür auf und Luke stand im Rahmen. Sie erschrak sich so sehr, da sie nach hinten kippte und auf ihrem Allerwertesten landete.

Jess war nicht minder überrascht, aber froh darüber, dass er nun nicht mehr dazu kam ihre Frage zu beantworten.

„Alles klar bei euch?", fragte Luke, denn er fragte sich die ganze Zeit was die beiden hier oben trieben.

Rory sprang auf und rannte zur Tür. „Ehm, ich muss gehen, bis morgen und ehm Jess…okay, wir sehen uns!", damit rannte sie raus und die Treppe herunter.

Luke sah ihr hinterher und war verwirrt. „Was war das eben?" und zeigte zur Treppe. Jess machte keine Anstalten sich umzudrehen und sah noch immer zu der Stelle wo bis vor einigen Sekunden Rory gesessen hatte. Er zuckte mit der Schulter, denn er wusste es selber nicht. „Ich glaub, ich geh noch eine Runde spazieren." Er stand auf und wollte sich seine Jacke schnappen, aber Luke hielt ihn auf.

„Einen Augenblick noch, was habt ihr hier gemacht?"

„Oh, wir haben uns geküsst und gerade wo du hier rein geplatzt bist, wollten wir grad zur Sache kommen! Was denkst du den? Wir haben geredet!", lief er wieder zur Hochform auf.

„Oh…okay, aber bleib nicht zu lange weg…"

„Du kannst ja auch gern mitkommen und mich an die Leine nehmen!"

„Sehr witzig!"

Nun nahm Jess seine Jacke, sah seinen Onkel giftig an und ging ebenfalls raus und die Treppe hinunter.

-------

Rory rannte aus dem Diner und direkt in Dean hinein.

„Na, nicht so stürmisch!", grinste er sie an, aber das verging ihm gleich, als er in ihr Gesicht sah.

„Dean? Oh…ehm ich muss nach Hause!", stotterte sie, wollte an ihm vorbei, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Warst du gerade bei ihm?" und deutete mit seinem Kopf zum Diner.

Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „Bei Jess, ja…ich…ich musste ihm noch was wiedergeben."

Dean wollte ihr nicht ganz glauben, dazu sah sie viel zu verwirrt aus. Er war zwar mit Lindsay verlobt und er mochte sie wirklich gern, aber Rory würde immer ein Teil von ihm sein. „Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie nickte, denn im Moment wollte sie nicht allein sein. So gingen sie beide die Straße hinunter und bemerkten nicht, wie Jess aus dem Diner kam und über die Straße rannte in Richtung See.

Er selbst bemerkte beide nicht, denn zu tief war er in seinen Gedanken gefangen und wollte nur eins - weg von diesem Ort.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Moonlight Shadow

**A/N:** Lang hat es gedauert und nun hab ich es endlich mal wieder geschafft nen part zusammen zu bekommen. naja es war auch mächtig viel los und zum teil auch net wirklich tolle sachen, die mich runter gerissen haben. doch nun bin ich wieder voll im elan  
zu diesem part...zum teil echt ein pausenfüller, aber auch naja für meinen geschmack ein wenig zu kitschig. fazit, bin voll unzufrieden mit :(  
der nächste wird hoffendlich wieder besser. aber das was in diesem part kommt, musste mit rein, sonst könnt ich den nächsten net schreiben ;)

lange Rede kurzer Sinn! HAPPY READING UND REVIEWS net vergessen :D

**Credits:** for beta-reading to Stephi x knuddelz x

* * *

Chapter 6  
**Moonlight Shadow**

Rory öffnete die Tür und huschte in den Flur. Sie war froh, dass Dean ihr keine weiteren Fragen gestellt hatte, über sie und Jess. Wobei sie gespürt hatte, dass er es wissen wollte. Dennoch war sie ihm dankbar, dass er es nicht getan hatte.

„Hey Marco, Polo ist zu Hause!", rief sie ins Wohnzimmer und tat so, als wäre vorher nichts passiert.

„Ah, schön! Und was haben wir heut noch vor?", rief Lorelai zurück.

„Das überlass ich dir…ich zieh mich nur schnell um, okay?"

„Okay! Dann such ich uns schon mal was Schönes aus! Was hältst du von Betty und ihre Schwestern?", tönte wieder Lorelais Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer, während Rory zu ihrem Zimmer ging.

„Öhm, können wir was Lustiges gucken? Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, mir heut noch die Augen auszuheulen!" Rory fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht danach. Zudem wollte sie ihre Verwirrtheit wegen Jess nicht noch unterstreichen. Schnell schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Rock, den sie anhatte und tauschte diesen gegen eine legere Stoffhose aus, zog den schwarzen Pulli über den Kopf und nahm ihren grauen Sweater und zog in stattdessen an.

„Was dann? Mach einen Vorschlag Babe…oh wie wär es mit About a Boy? Der ist doch witzig! DER TAG DER TOTEN ENTE!", rief Lorelai mit tief gestellter Stimme.

Rory kam umgezogen ins Wohnzimmer und kicherte. „Okay, der ist witzig!"

„Gute Entscheidung, also lass uns alles Essbare zusammentragen, was wir noch haben und dann LET´S GO!"

xxxxx

Nachdem Dean Rory nach Hause gebracht hatte, wollte er noch nicht zurück zu Lindsay gehen. Daher schlug er einen Umweg über den See ein. Aus Rory hatte er nichts mehr herausbekommen, da sie ständig vom Thema abschweifte und selbst wenn es ihm auf der Seele brannte, was zwischen ihr und Jess war, wollte er sie damit nicht bedrängen.

Als er beim See ankam, wunderte es ihn kaum, Jess dort zu finden.

Der Mensch, den er am meisten hasste. Der Mensch, der ihm Rory weggenommen hatte. Mit großen Schritten ging er auf die Brücke und baute sich neben ihm auf. „Was hast du Rory angetan?", blaffte er Jess an.

„Was willst du denn von mir?", pulverte dieser zurück und war mit einem Satz auf seinen Beinen.

„Los, antworte schon!", und um seinen Hass auf diesen Menschen noch zu unterstreichen, stemmte Dean seine Fäuste in die Hüfte.

„Hast du irgendein Problem? Dann lass dich mal untersuchen!" Trotz allem, das Dean um einiges größer als er war, hatte Jess keinerlei Angst vor ihm. Das hatte er noch nie, er fand ihn eher lächerlich.

„Nicht ich bin es der Probleme hat, das würde eher auf dich zutreffen! Nicht Jess?"

„Ach, geh doch dorthin, woher du gekommen bist und lass mich in Ruhe!"

Dean stellte ein Bein nach vorn und rieb sich das Kinn, als würde er überlegen. „Mhm…wieso soll ich gehen? Das hier ist meine Stadt, das hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt, geh zurück nach New York oder wohin auch immer und lass Rory in Frieden!"

„Was willst du mir denn erzählen? Ich hab kein Bock mit dir hier dumm rumzulabern und was Rory angeht, das geht dich gar nichts an, nicht so viel!", gestikulierte Jess.

„Und ob es mich etwas angeht!"

„Ach ja? Rory gehört dir nicht! Willst du nicht heiraten? Dann lern mal loszulassen!"

Das war zuviel für Dean und er war kurz vorm Platzen. Doch er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, sonst hätte Jess Bekanntschaft mit seiner Faust gemacht. Er drehte sich um und ging von der Brücke. An so einem Kerl wollte er sich nicht die Blöße geben, selbst wenn er ihm überlegen war.

„Ja, hau nur ab. Kannst es wohl nicht ertragen, wenn man dir die Wahrheit sagt!", rief Jess ihm noch hinterher.

Dean machte keinerlei Anstalten mehr, da Jess ja im Prinzip Recht hatte. Rory gehörte nicht mehr zu ihm und er sollte wirklich lernen loszulassen. Wobei es ihm überhaupt nicht leicht viel.

* * *

Rory lag in ihrem Bett und fand keine Ruhe. Immer wieder gingen ihr die Worte von Jess durch den Kopf. Den ganzen Abend hatte sie es geschafft, nicht an ihn zu denken, doch nun, wo sie im Bett lag und die Stille sie zu erdrücken schien, kamen sie wieder. Wie eine Flut brachen sie über sie herein. Sie wälzte sich von einer Seite zur anderen und versuchte die gesprochenen Worte aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Immer wieder hallte ein Satz in ihr wieder. _‚Ich wollte dich vergessen…' _Ja, das wollte sie auch, doch seit sie den Brief von ihm gelesen hatte, konnte sie es nicht mehr. Den ganzen Sommer über hatte sie es geschafft, doch nun? Nun konnte sie es nicht mehr. Nicht mal dann konnte sie es, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte. Viel zu sehr sehnte sie sich nach ihm.  
Wollte glauben, dass er ein anderer Mensch geworden war. Und um so länger sie darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr immer mehr bewusst, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte. Würde sie einmal daran zerbrechen? Einmal daran zugrunde gehen?

Wieso konnte sie nie so für Dean empfinden? Wenn sie es getan hätte, würde er nicht Lindsay heiraten und sie wären noch immer das Traumpaar der Stadt. Aber das waren sie nicht mehr und sie war es nicht, die er zum Traualtar führen würde.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Zu gern würde sie die Gedanken ausschalten wollen. Sie aus dem Kopf schütteln, aber sie wollten nicht verschwinden. Langsam kroch sie aus ihrem Bett und schlich sich leise aus ihrem Zimmer. Lorelai war nach dem zweiten Film, den sie zusammen angesehen hatten, in ihr Bett gegangen. Vorsichtig nahm Rory ihren Mantel vom Haken und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe. Sie brauchte frische Luft, vielleicht würde diese ihr gut tun. Draußen zog sie ihren Mantel über und steckte ihre Hände in die Taschen. Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, führte ihr Weg Richtung See.

Zielstrebig ging sie zur Brücke. Der Mond schien hell, so dass er auf dem Wasser mit den Wellen tanze. Alles wirkte irgendwie unheimlich und war in ein bedrohliches Silber getaucht. An diesem Ort konnte sie ihn immer finden, wenn etwas nicht stimmte oder er sich einfach zurückziehen wollte. Vielleicht war nun der Augenblick der Gewissheit gekommen. Langsam ging sie zu ihm hinüber und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie für den großen Auftritt auf die Bühne treten. Nur war es keine Bühne, sondern die Brücke, die über den See führte. Jess sah nicht auf, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

"Hey!", grüßte sie ihn.

"Hey!", tat er es ihr gleich, ohne sich zu rühren.

"Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte sie und er schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. Eine Stille trat ein und beide starrten auf die Wiederspieglungen im Wasser. Doch Rory hielt diese Stille nicht aus und wiederholte ihre Frage vom Abend. "Warum hast du mich geküsst, Jess?", flüsterte sie.

Nun sah er doch auf. Im Mondschein wirkte sie noch zierlicher, als sie ohnehin schon war. Sie glich fast einem Engel und das machte es noch schwieriger, ihr zu antworten. Warum musste sie ihn so quälen? Warum zwang sie ihn dazu etwas zu tun, was er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht getan hatte? Worte mit dem Mund formen, die die größte Bedeutung beimaßen. Er war nicht geschaffen dafür. Ganz und gar nicht geschaffen seine Gefühle in Worten auszudrücken. "Ich...ich... ...ich kann das nicht!", meinte er und wand sich wieder von ihr ab.

Doch Rory nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und ließ nicht locker. Sie wollte es von ihm hören, sie wollte hören was in ihm vorging. Sie wollte endlich, dass er ihr sagte, was er empfand. "Was ist so schwer daran?", bohrte sie weiter. Dabei setzte sie sich so hin, dass sie ihren Oberkörper zu ihm wendete. Sie beugte sich vor und nahm seine Hände in ihre. Seine Hände, die die ganze Zeit auf seinem Schoß ruhten. Somit zwang sie ihn, dass er sie ansehen musste. Bei diesem Licht wirkten seine Augen noch dunkler und tiefgründiger, so dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Noch mehr, als sie den Verband unter ihrer Berührung seiner rechten Hand verspürte.

Jess fühlte sich unbehaglich. Wenn er könnte, würde er aufspringen und davon rennen. Er könnte es tun, sofort, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Sein Herz überschlug sich bald in seiner Brust und er musste sich zwingen, ruhig zu atmen, sonst würde er augenblicklich kollabieren. Darum schloss er seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus.

Rory konnte fühlen, wie nervös und angespannt er war. Seine linke Hand war feucht und beide Hände zitterten. Dies war etwas, was sie vorher von ihm nicht kannte. Er war bis dato wohl der beste Schauspieler, den es gab, der seine Gefühle wirklich gut verstecken konnte.

Die Luft war bis zum Zerreißen gespannt und die Stille erdrückend. Man konnte nur das Rauschen der Blätter in den Bäumen, das Platschen des Wassers gegen die Pfeiler der Brücke und die Atemgeräusche der beiden hören.

Wieder atmete Jess tief ein und aus, er musste sich unter Kontrolle bringen. Der größte Augenblick in seinem Leben war gekommen und als ob ein anderer sprechen würde, sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus. "Ich liebe dich, Rory! Und wenn es so was gibt, wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick, dann tu ich das schon seit dem Zeitpunkt, als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen hab. Ich hab noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben so einen Menschen wie dich getroffen und das macht mir Angst."

Rory starrte ihn an, unfähig zu antworten. Hatte er ihr eben gesagt, dass er sie lieben würde? Hatte sie eben die bedeutsamsten Worte von ihm gehört, die er ihr noch nie gesagt hatte? Nicht mal in der Zeit, wo sie zusammen waren? Ihr Herz schlug Purzelbäume und dasselbe Gefühl, dass sie immer hatte wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, machte sich in ihrem Körper breit.

"Rory?" Jess hielt es nicht aus, wenn sie nichts darauf sagte. Sie saß nur da und starrte ihn an. Im Mondschein fingen ihre Augen an zu glänzen und erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen. Warum reagierte sie nicht?

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich und tat etwas für sie völlig untypisches. Sie ließ seine Hände los und umfasste sein Gesicht. Mit ihren Daumen fuhr sie über seine Wangen, dabei zog sie ihn näher an sich heran und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Jess war von ihrer Handlung völlig überrascht und legte seine Hände in ihren Nacken. Ihm fehlte die Luft zum atmen, er hatte aufgehört Luft zu holen, völlig vergessen, wie das ging.  
Seine Lippen brannten und so gern er sie spürte, musste er diesen Kuss unterbrechen.

Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und rangen nach Luft. Schmerzlich füllten sich ihre Lungen mit Sauerstoff. Jeder kämpfte darum, die Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

Nun fasste Rory den Mut auf um endlich zu sprechen. "Ich liebe dich, Jess Mariano! Wenn zwar nicht vom ersten Augenblick an, aber du hast mich von Anfang an fasziniert. Ich bin noch nie einem Menschen wie dir begegnet. Noch nie...", flüsterte sie heißer.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder und Rory strich mit ihren Daumen über seine Wangen. Sie spürte wie sich eine Träne, ihre Bahn über seine Haut suchte.  
Nun verlagerte Jess sein rechtes Bein so auf der Brücke, das er bequemer saß. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen, sie nie wieder gehen lassen und ihr Geständnis übermannten seine Emotionen.

Ein weiteres Mal trafen sich ihre Lippen, hungrig nacheinander küssten sie sich. Sie wollten den Augenblick festhalten, die Zeit anhalten und jede Berührung auskosten.  
Nach schier endlosen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen. Für Rory stand nun endgültig fest, mit wem sie die nächste Zukunft verbringen wollte.

Eine Weile saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, bis Jess bemerkte, das sie unter ihrem Mantel nur ihren Pyjama an hatte.  
„Frierst du nicht?"

Rory sah an sich herunter und war froh das es dunkel war. So bekam Jess nicht mit, wie sie rot anlief. Nach seiner Frage kroch auch schon die Kälte in ihr herauf, die sie bis eben noch nicht gespürt hatte. Sie fing an zu zittern und nickte.

Jess stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch, dann entledigte er sich seiner Jacke und legte diese über ihre Schulter. „Ich bring dich besser nach Hause.", machte er ihr den Vorschlag.

Abermals nickte sie und beide traten den Rückweg an. Jess hatte seinen rechten Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt um somit die Jacke zu fixieren, dass sie nicht runterrutschen konnte. Die linke Hand steckte er in seine Hosentasche.

Rory zögerte einen Augenblick und schlang dann ihren linken Arm um seine Hüfte und steckte ihre rechte Hand in ihre Manteltasche.

Den ganzen Weg über sprachen sie kaum ein Wort und wenn ihnen doch etwas über die Lippen kam, klang es wie hilfloses Gestammel. Gestammel zweier Teenager, als hätten sie eben erst die Erfahrung gemacht, wie es ist verliebt zu sein. Keiner von beiden fand einen Faden für ein vernünftiges Gespräch, auch wenn es über Gott und Welt gewesen wäre.

Vor dem Gilmore Haus angekommen, stellten sich beide gegenüber und sahen sich nervös in die Augen. Wer sollte jetzt den ersten Schritt wagen? Rory trat diesen an, indem sie seine Jacke von der Schulter streifte und ihm überreichte. Jess nahm sie entgegen und zog sie sich wieder über. Letztendlich trat er noch näher an sie heran und legte seine Arme um die Hüfte, dabei fixierte er sie mit seinem Blick, was Rory noch nervöser machte.

Sie kannte zwar Jess gut genug, um keine Angst vor ihm zu haben, dennoch machte sie die ganze Situation nervös. Sie selbst hatte ja den Schritt gewagt und wollte einen Neuanfang starten. Gefühle konnte man nun mal nicht ausschalten, wie einen Lichtschalter. Sie waren da und das realer als zuvor. Also legte sie ihre Arme nun auch um ihn und küsste ihn vorsichtig.

In Jess sah es nicht anders aus, als in Rory und abermals durchfuhr ihn das flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend. Das Kribbeln, welches sich anfühlte, als würden die Schmetterlinge Achterbahn fahren.  
Wie sehr genoss er einfach die Nähe von ihr und die sanften Lippen, die sich auf seine drückten. Langsam intensivierte er den Kuss und nahm die Ausmaße an, wie am See. Aus Sekunden wurden Minuten und als beide das Gefühl hatten keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, unterbrachen sie den Kuss.

„Da wären wir.", flüsterte Jess um überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen.

„Da wären wir.", wiederholte Rory seine Worte.

Wieder trat eine Stille ein und beide versuchten, in den Augen des anderen lesen zu können. Und so ungern Rory ihn nun gehen lassen würde, musste sie es tun. „Ich sollte rein gehen.", meinte sie kleinlaut.

Jess nickte, doch ließ sie nicht los. Stattdessen suchten seine Lippen nach ihren. In seinem Kopf hallte immer wieder ein Satz: ‚Noch einen Kuss...' Ihre Lippen waren wie eine Droge. Süßlich und verdammt gefährlich. Hatte man einmal davon gekostet, wollte man immer mehr.

Rory ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, als seine Lippen auf ihre trafen.  
Wieder versanken sie in einen schier endlosen Kuss.

Nach Atem ringend, ließ Jess es endlich zu, sie gehen zu lassen. „Jetzt kannst du rein gehen.", meinte er mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und sie lächelte ebenfalls. „Gute Nacht Jess." Sie gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor sie aus seiner Umarmung verschwand.

Langsam ging er die Treppe von der Veranda herunter und drehte sich nochmals zu ihr um. „Gute Nacht Rory." Danach trat er den Weg über den Rasen Richtung Straße an.

Rory sah ihm noch hinter her bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann ging sie ins Haus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln gegen das Holz. Er liebte sie, er hatte ihr endlich die Worte gesagt, auf die sie immer gehofft hatte. Sie könnte im Moment die ganze Welt umarmen und es in die Nacht hinausbrüllen. Ohne lang zu überlegen hängte sie ihren Mantel an den Haken, streifte ihre Schuhe ab und ging schließlich die Treppe hinauf in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter. „Mum.", rüttelte sie sanft an ihr.

Lorelai gab nur ein Grummeln von sich und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Mum!", versuchte es Rory etwas lauter.

„Luke...noch nicht...", kam ein Murmeln aus dem Kissen.

„Mum!", rüttelte Rory nochmals an ihrer Mutter.

„Luuuukkee...", setzte sich Lorelai wie eine V1 auf und sah entsetzt in die Augen ihrer Tochter. „Rory?"

„Luke?", gab sie mit einem Grinsen von sich.

„Wie Luke? Was suchst du hier überhaupt mitten in der Nacht?", fragte Lorelai und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. „Es ist fast 3 Uhr!"

„Du träumst von Luke? Sehr interessant...", scherzte Rory weiter.

„Ich träum nicht von Luke, außerdem hast du meine Frage nicht beantwortet.", versuchte sie abzulenken.

„Du hast eben Luke gesagt und das zweimal. Beim zweiten Mal hast du seinen Namen auch so richtig schön lang gezogen. So in etwa Luuu..."

„Schon gut, schon gut!", unterbrach sie Rory und fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor ihr herum.

„Rutschst du ein Stück?", fragte Rory und legte sich neben ihre Mutter. Beide kuschelten sich aneinander. Doch Lorelai schrak zurück, als sie bemerkte das Rory völlig kalt war.

„Ehm...hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du nicht vor dem offenen Kühlschrank schlafen sollst? Oder warum fühlst du dich an wie ein Eisklotz?"

„Erstens, nein, hast du noch nicht und zweitens ich war draußen, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte."

„Aha, und wieso konntest du nicht schlafen? Wie kommst du eigentlich drauf, mitten in der Nacht raus zu gehen?", stellte Lorelai eine Frage nach der anderen.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht?"

xxxxx

Jess schlich die Treppe nach oben, in der Hoffnung Luke nicht zu wecken, so dass er Fragen stellen könnte. Zum Beispiel wo er her kam. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schloss sie eben so. Als er einen Schritt nach vorn trat kam ein Geräusch mitten aus dem Raum und das Licht ging an. Vor Schreck machte Jess einen Satz nach hinten und krachte gegen die Kommode, die neben der Tür stand. „Oh man, willst du das ich tot umfalle?"

„Das wär doch schon mal ein Anfang. Nein! Aber mehr würde es mich interessieren, wo kommst du her kommst?", meinte Luke, dabei verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust und drückte seinen Rücken in die Lehne des Sessels in dem er saß.

„Von draußen?", rollte Jess mit genervt mit den Augen und zeigte hinter sich.

„Halt mich nicht für dumm! Gut, Frage anders gestellt. Wo warst du? Wir haben es mittlerweile nach 3 Uhr morgens!" Langsam hatte auch seine Geduld Grenzen. Der Junge würde ihm noch eine Menge graue Haare bescheren, wenn er so weiter machen würde.

Jess ging zum Kühlschrank nahm sich eine Soda raus und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „...am See...", murmelte er und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Hast du auch mal gelernt in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen?" Wie sehr hasste es Luke. Wieso tat er es auch immer wieder? Jess wusste genau das es ihn auf die Palme brachte.

„Ich war am See...ich musste nachdenken." Das Rory ebenfalls dort war, musste er ja seinem Onkel nicht auf die Nase binden. Bei dem Gedanken an sie musste er lächeln. Ohne es selber zu merken, zog sich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht und Luke bekam es prompt in den falschen Hals.

„Ach ja, du findest es auch noch lustig? Ich warte hier seit Stunden und bei dir weiß man ja nie was du gerade so anstellst!" Luke war auf gestanden und an den Tisch getreten, dort stemmte er seine Arme auf die Platte und sah Jess von oben herab an.

„Was?" Jess schrak hoch. Er war so sehr in seinen Gedanken verloren, das er nicht mitbekam was Luke gesagt hatte und noch nicht mal wie er an den Tisch gekommen war.

„Hast du irgendwas genommen?", fragte Luke und beugte sich nach unten um in Jess seine Augen zu sehen. Doch dieser schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf.

„Einmal ein Junkie, immer ein Junkie. Das denkst du doch jetzt, oder?" Damit stand er auf und ging zu seinem Bett. Auf dem Weg dahin streifte er seine Jacke ab und legte sie neben sich, als er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ.

Er war frustriert, wirklich frustriert. Sein Onkel schaffte es doch immer wieder ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu bringen.

„Jess...", versuchte Luke einen erneuten Anlauf. Für ihn war die Sache noch nicht gegessen.

„Was denn noch? Ich würde gern schlafen gehen!", unterbrach er seinen Onkel.

„Okay, wenn du nicht willst? Morgen, nein heute stehst du um 9 im Laden unten!" Luke hatte es nun endgültig satt, ihm alles aus der Nase zu ziehen. Und da er ihn sowieso schon um seinen Schlaf gebracht hatte, wäre es wirklich besser, sich noch ein paar Stunden hinzulegen.

Von Jess kam kein Ton mehr, außer das Geraschel, als er sich ausgezogen hatte und unter sein Laken kroch. Er löschte das Licht und legte sich ebenfalls hin.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
